Love beyond the Western Lands
by Wild Seven Girl
Summary: Kikyou strives to collect the Shikon jewel shards. Its difficult enough collecting them when Naraku carries most of them, but encountering Sesshoumaru changes everything. SessKik
1. Wandering

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter One: Wandering

It was night time and snow was falling. A lovely miko (priestess) walked about the chilly night. She wore a bamboo straw hat covered her beautiful mop of long, dark purple hair (You: SHE HAS PURPLE HAIR?!?!! Me: Looks like you know who she is already! Now she DOES have purple hair! Most of this stuff might be made up so… yeah.), with two locks hanging down. Her white top and red pants shined in the moon light from the melted snow. Her skin was whiter than white. Her necklace was a red string, with an 8-corner star. Around it was a silver hoop, and on the bottom, was a purple gem. Her cherry wood bow glowed as if it was holy, and her arrows glimmered and would regenerate when needed. She wrapped a silk scarf around her face, only her deep, black eyes shown. Miko Kikyou's features always shown anytime, anyplace.

Kikyou walked around the place of nowhere, when she came to the edge of a forest. She felt as if she was getting pulled in by a strong force. She put one leg back to brace herself. "Should I go in?" Kikyou thought. She shut her eyes. A sapphire blue aura glowed around her body, as if she was sensing any danger. "It's safe," she thought. She took off her hat and shook off the snow and raised it head height, and it vanished into thin air. Before she entered, two of Kikyou's spirit eels floated eerily to her. They gave her two souls. Kikyou gratefully absorbed them into her body. She walked in.

The bare branches of trees shook down snow as Kikyou vaulted over pulled up tree roots, and felled trees. The sprinkle of snow fell on to Kikyou. It made her look like a heavenly goddess. She continued deeper and deeper into the forest. As she kept walking, she came along a path. She followed it.

As she walked, she encountered a barrier of tree roots. Kikyou tried to pull them apart, but she gasped. "These appear to be man-made!" she whispered. She transformed into her ghostly form and walked into the wall of roots. She appeared on the other side. And on the other side, was a beautiful green glade. In the center of it was a beautiful pond with a small little waterfall. The trees were not bare with no leaves, but they were lacquered with fruit and the leaves were colored no other person had seen before. Kikyou smiled at this. She could rest here for the night, and then leave tomorrow. As she made to pick a fruit, a throwing knife whizzed past her head and she narrowly dodged it. "Who goes?" said a strong male voice. The figure walked out into the opening. "Who are you?" he demanded. Kikyou stood strong. "I am Miko Kikyou." "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT???" The male screamed. "DO YOU GO WANDERING ABOUT IN OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY WITHOUT PERMISSION??!?! THAT'S WHAT I PUT THE BARRIER OF TREE ROOTS UP FOR! HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?!!?!" Kikyou blushed and bowed. "My most humble apologies, sir. I did not have the knowledge that you owned this shelter. I shall take my leave." As you made towards the exit, he howled again. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?" Kikyou turned. "I'm afraid I do not…" But to her senses, Kikyou knew he was a powerful youkai (demon), a taiyoukai (Greater demon) perhaps, and did not want to go pick a fight with him. "I am Hasuyiro, lord of darkness. Seeing that you trampled upon my glade, I will SEE TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!"

The glade turned into part of the forest. Hasuyiro threw black bolts of lightning from the sky and Kikyou dodged it. She flew into the snowy dark sky and shot three sacred arrows. Hasuyiro dodged two of them, but one hit him squarely in the chest. Kikyou's bow and arrows disappeared and in her hands were Sais (Long thin daggers). "HYAH!!" She cried. She held the Sais in a stabbing position, and the ends jabbed him right in the back. He screamed in pain.

Just then, the moonlight disappeared, and all was dark. Kikyou knew it was one of his tricks. So she kept her wits about. She listened. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She dropped her Sais. And as the moon reappeared, Hasuyiro grabbed her by the throat. Kikyou was choking, and coughing. Hasuyiro slammed her against the tree, and the snow shook onto Kikyou's pained body. She groaned. "This is the end for you, wench," he said. A dark katana appeared in his and was glowing brighter and brighter in a dark aura. Kikyou thought desperately. "The Sais!" she thought! One of the Sais zipped to her hand, and she grabbed a hold of it, and threw it right at the demon's heart. The katana made its blow right before the Sais struck. The katana vanished. His body fell and turned into ashes. Kikyou was hurt so badly, it hurt to move. The Sais vanished. "I…… I should've been dead…. but… seeing as the Sais stabbed his heart before he struck, the katana blast was only half the full power…" she thought. "I…. I must rest... I must…" She closed her eyes.

Meanwhile…

A handsome man walked around near a forest, looking bored. His face had 2 purple stripes on each cheek. His silver hair flowed like a river. His narrow eyes show that he is very serious and shows little emotion. As you may have guessed, he's a youkai, but he is no ordinary youkai. He is a taiyoukai. A little girl in a orange kimono with black hair always seems to have a smile on her face, followed by a green little toad demon, with a 2 headed staff, grabbing onto the reins of what it seems, a two headed dragon. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where shall we rest for the night?" The little girl asked. "Rin!" the toad scolded. "Have you no respect???" The man spun around. The toad suddenly looked frightened. "Jaken, you will NOT speak to Rin that way!" Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously. "Y-y-y-yes, m-m-milord!" Jaken stuttered. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's face perked up near the forest, as if he sensed something. Sesshoumaru ran to the edge of the forest and then stopped abruptly. He called to his companions. "JAKEN!" he called. "Protect Rin! And make sure Ah and Un (not sure if that's the dragons' names) do not fly off again!" "Yes, milord!" Jaken replied frantically. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and jetted off into the forest.

As he came into a white, snowy clearing, he saw a body of a girl. She was very beautiful. She looked about 17 or 18. "Oh wow…" Sesshoumaru whispered. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead, as if she were in battle. Her face and clothes were bloodstained. The sleeves of her shirt were torn, and her pants looked like rags. He took her pulse, and it was still beating. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the forest.

When he went back to Jaken and Rin, Rin was so hyper! "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!! Did you find a lady friend?" Her eyes twinkled. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. "How can she be my lady friend if we didn't even meet?" "Rin blushed at this. "My most humble apologies milord!" "It's quite alright." Sesshoumaru said. He laid the beautiful girl on the dragon and mounted himself. Jaken and Rin got on the dragon as well, and they flew to Sesshoumaru's castle.

Kikyou was awake, but was still half asleep. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the clearing anymore. She was airborne, in the arms of a handsome taiyoukai. He noticed that she were awake. "Who are you?" Kikyou whispered so softly, no one could hear. The taiyoukai didn't answer. "You need your rest," he said softly. "I will tell you everything in the morning. Kikyou nodded and fell back asleep.

To be continued….


	2. Meeting

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter Two: Meeting

Kikyou opened her eyes. She was in a large purple room and was in bed. "This must be that man's home," Kikyou thought. She got out of bed slowly, as her wounds didn't fully heal yet; she had bandages wrapped around her. She traipsed to the closet and opened it. Her miko outfit was in there. She took it out, and put it on. With a white strip, she tied her hair and made to the door. It opened by itself. Standing outside, was that man. "Good, you're dressed," he said. "Come downstairs. You need your breakfast." He turned and walked.

Kikyou followed and came into a large dining room. The man took his seat and Kikyou took hers. A little girl was filling herself up with a large bowl of porridge, with strawberries, apples and cherries in front of her. A squat little toad ate a black piece of bread, muttering to himself. Kikyou and the man didn't touch their breakfast. "Who are you?" Kikyou said at once. "My name is Sesshoumaru," the man said. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou thought. "The brother of that half-breed, Inuyasha?" She scoffed. "No wonder their auras are so similar," she thought. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru said, snapping out of Kikyou's daze. "I'm Miko Kikyou," Kikyou said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Miko KIKYOU?" he thought. "The woman who Inuyasha was struck by an arrow with? That's impossible! She's a human! But… wait…" Sesshoumaru squinted. His nose could not smell the human stench, but an ethereal, goddess scent. His eyes couldn't see any human aura, but a lifeless, still, pale blue aura was around her. "A blue aura?" Sesshoumaru thought. "Is she… dead?" "Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" Kikyou said softly, making Sesshoumaru jump. "Huh? Wha? Yes… yes.. I'm fine..." he muttered.

"Something has gotten him spooked," Kikyou thought. Kikyou took a peach and quietly ate it. Sesshoumaru picked up a piece of corn bread and nibbled it silently. "I expected a more violent nature…" Kikyou thought, finishing the peach. She got up and crushed the peach pit into a cloud of dust with her bare hand. She retrieved a bowl and ladled some porridge into it and ate quietly with a pair of blue crystal chopsticks.

She felt something tugging at her pants, so she looked down. The little girl was there. "Hi! My name is Rin! What's your name?" Rin cheerfully exclaimed. Kikyou smiled and set down her chopsticks. She picked Rin up and set her on Kikyou's lap. "My name is Kikyou," Kikyou said. "What a pretty name!" Rin smiled. "I'm gonna go pick some flowers!" Rin jumped right out of Kikyou's arms and ran for the door.

"What a charming little child," Kikyou thought. "But I better get going soon." Kikyou picked up the chopsticks and finished her porridge. Sesshoumaru was watching her carefully, as if she would suddenly kill him. Kikyou got up and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back and a bow in hand. "Thank you for breakfast, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said, and bowed. "I would stay, but I must get my Shikon shards back." Kikyou walked to the door.

"Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru called. Kikyou whirled around, hair flying spun, with her shirt sleeves flailing. She looked like a spirit instead of dead. "She's so beautiful…" Sesshoumaru thought. "If I can only get her to stay here a while longer…" "Yes?" Kikyou asked curiously. Sesshoumaru racked his brain for an excuse to say. "I… you… Your injuries did not heal yet," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou smiled and did her gracious bow. His heart made flip flops. "Arigato for your concern, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said, "but I'll be fine." Sesshoumaru was crestfallen. "Well, I should bring you some medications to take along with you if you should be injured." A medical case appeared on his hand and handed it to her. She made it vanish. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru." She opened the door and left. Sesshoumaru walked to the door, and watched as she walked down the road, and disappearing into the distance….

Meanwhile…..

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE???" an angry Inuyasha screamed. "Calm down, Inuyasha, it's not it's the end of the world," said a calm Sango. Miroku chuckled. "You mustn't worry, Inuyasha," said the monk with a smirk. Shippou leapt onto Inu's shoulder. "Inuyasha, why are you always so stubborn?" WHAP! Shippou groaned in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?" he screamed. "That was for yelling in my ear, BAKA!!!" Inuyasha roared back. Shippou began to cry. "INUYASHA! OSUWARI!!!" Kagome cried. WHOOMP! Inuyasha fell right on his very face. "You…" "Why do you always pick on him???!? He's just a little kid remember?!??!!?!!??" Inuyasha ignored that comment. Kagome gasped. "What is it Lady Kagome?" said Sango. "Shikon shards! THEY'RE COMING IN FROM THAT DIRECTION!!!" The tachi (gang) jetted towards the west and stopped abruptly. Kikyou was in the middle of the road. "K-Kikyou…" Inuyasha gasped. "Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered.

To be continued…


	3. The Fight

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 3: The Fight

Kikyou stood there, bewildered. She was glassy-eyed, as if all of the dead souls have been drained out of her. "Kikyou, it's you…" Inuyasha said. Kikyou's eyes filled with intense hate. Her fists clenched. "Inuyasha…" She whispered in a carrying whisper. "GO TO HELL AND BURN!!!" Five arrows flew from her bow. Sango threw her Hirakotsu at Kikyou. A katana appeared in her right hand, and she easily sliced the bone boomerang in half. Sango gasped. "NO!"

Kikyou's bow and arrows disappeared. She dodged all attacks and jetted for Inuyasha. "DIE!" Kikyou cried, the katana aiming straight for Inuyasha's chest. A bloodcurdling scream echoed through out the forest. The katana was through his chest. Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome ran towards the two, tears flying from her eyes. Kikyou held out her hand. "DO NOT come any closer," she said coldly. Kagome froze in her tracks. Miroku ran forward, swinging his staff. "Don't, Miroku!" Kagome cried. Kikyou shoved the blade in deeper, causing Inuyasha to wince. "See you in hell…" Kikyou snarled. She yanked out the blade and disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the miasma castle…

Naraku looked through the crystal sphere. "Ah, it appears dear Kikyou has fought with the Yasha Tachi," he said slowly. "She has done a large part of my job for me. Kagura!" A tall woman, holding a fan, walked out from the shadows. "What is it?" she asked. "Bring 1000 youkais. Do not use them for battle, they shall only act as a decoy," Naraku commanded. "Consider it done, Naraku. Whom do you want ambushed?" "Get Kikyou for now, then Inuyasha and his group of weaklings." "It will be done, milord, it will be done…" Kagura crept into the shadows once again, and began her task.

And the status of Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, not reading nor doing any work. He just sat and wondered. "I wonder how she's doing… She should get herself into fights anymore…" he thought. But he shook his head right after, disgusted with himself. "It can't be possible," he snarled. "I, Lord Sesshoumaru, have affections for an undead miko…" The door opened. "Who goes?" Sesshoumaru commanded. "I b-b-beg your p-p-pardon, milord!" stuttered a frightened Jaken. "But the miko, who was here as earlier, has been ambushed!" Sesshoumaru stood up. "By whom?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "By Inuyasha and his tachi!"

Sesshoumaru was greatly angered by this. "WHERE ARE THEY NOW?!?!?!??!?!?!!?" Sesshoumaru roared. The squat toad crouched in fear. "They were fighting right in front of the castle! If you hurry now, you'll be able to catch them…" But before Jaken could finish, Sesshoumaru already left, window opened. Jaken sighed. "Jaken! Stay in the castle with Rin! I do not know when I shall be back, but just stay here with Rin!!!" Sesshoumaru called while running. "Good luck, milord!" the toad yelled out the window.

"Inuyasha, hold still!" called a frustrated Kagome, holding a blood soaked gauze. "Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled. "OSUWARI, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her voice, and the usual effect. Kagome crossed over to Inuyasha. "If we don't heal that blade wound of yours, it will get infected!" Kagome cried impatiently. Inuyasha didn't move, for it hurt too much, along with the Osuwari command. Kagome opened his shirt. The wound was purple and black mixed together. Kagome gasped. "Oh my…" Kagome attempted to put some antiseptic on it, but it dissolved. "What…" Kagome began. "It's the effect from Kikyou's blade," Inuyasha said promptly. "What?" said Kagome. "Don't put anything on it. It will heal by itself."

Kikyou was running for what it seemed hours. She stopped by a snow-filled tree. She brought up her bow and arrows again. "At least they have the wound to remember my wrath," she thought. She continued on, when she felt a cold wind sweep against her face. A hell youkai attacked her from behind, and Kikyou dodged it. In front of her a few yards, was a woman with a fan opened and her eyes closed. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked rather impolitely. The woman opened her eyes and closed her fan. "My name is Kagura, and I shall give you one final waltz."

To be continued…..


	4. The 2 Fans

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 4: The 2 Fans

"Last dance?" Kikyou thought. "What in the seven hells is she talking about?" Kagura paid no heed to Kikyou's wondering. "Enough pondering!" Kagura said. "Dance of blades!"

With a wave of her fan, white blades flew from it. Kikyou swiftly dodged it and sped close enough to Kagura to have close-quarter combat. Kikyou did large arrays of punches and kicks, but none of them was able to make contact to Kagura.

Kagura found this quite annoying. "Get off me you corpse!" Kagura snarled. Kagura raised her fan. At that very moment, Kikyou did a high kick, knocking the fan out of Kagura's own hands. Kikyou made a high roundhouse kick with her right foot, hitting Kagura right in the face. "AEEEEEEEUGH!" Kagura cried. She was able to dodge Kikyou's second kick narrowly, and was able to retrieve her fan. "You will pay the damage you did to me!" Kagura screamed anguishly. "Dance of the dead!"

A hoard of dead bodies rose from the ground, jetting for Kikyou. Kikyou jumped right out of the spot in time. In her right hand was a stiletto. "Blast of fury!" Kikyou yelled. The stiletto pulsated, and Kikyou threw it directly at the writhing dead. With a great sound of explosion, the dead were vanquished.

Kagura was aghast. "Why you little… HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BELOVED DEAD!??!!!??" Kagura cried. Kikyou just smirked. "Perhaps lord Naraku should have given more of himself to you. Perhaps your tactics are just… tactless?" Kagura seethed at this statement. "DIE, WENCH!" Kagura screamed. White blades were blasted out once more from the fan. Kikyou merely stood there and made herself transparent. The blades just went through her. Kagura was just standing there, not believing what just happened. Kikyou slung an arrow to her bow. "Now that there is no point in continuing this battle, I'll just get rid of you like this." Kagura fell limp on her knees. Kikyou released the arrow, light emitting from it. "Die, wench," Kikyou said.

The other hoard of youkais…

Sango threw a fixed Hiraikotsu at 3 youkais, slaying them all at the same time. Kagome shot many arrows, few hitting. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku cried. He opened his right hand, sucking all the youkais into his palm. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you do that EARLIER?!!??! INSTEAD OF WASTING OUR ENERGY FIGHTING STUPID YOUKAIS!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome said, worried. "I'm fine," Inuyasha lied. "Let's change and take a bath before moving on," Kagome suggested. "Yeah, lets do that," Sango agreed. The ladies took their baths and changed, and the hentai, surprisingly, did not peep!

As they were ready to leave, they froze to see Sesshoumaru, standing there, with pure hate and anger in his eyes.

.......

Sesshoumaru ran faster and faster. He stopped and smelled the air; the familiar scent of Inuyasha and his group of weak ningen (humans). With that, he jetted off into that direction. He stopped as soon as he caught sight of the group and stopped there.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru snarled angrily. "Sesshoumaru!" the tachi cried. "Where's Kikyou!?!?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Kikyou!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "KIKYOU!?!? What the hell do you want with her?" "She was here; her scent is cloaked all over you, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru angrily remarked. "WHERE IS SHE!?!" "SHE LEFT!" Inuyasha began to draw Tetsusaiga. "Don't TOUCH TETSUSAIGA!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"WHERE DID KIKYOU GO!?!?" Sesshoumaru screamed. "She went that way," Inuyasha pointed. Sesshoumaru ran past Inuyasha, slashing him as he did so. Inuyasha screamed from the pain. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WASTING SO MUCH TIME WHEN KIKYOU COULD BE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru growled.

The tachi stood in wonder. "That sounded strange," Shippou said. "I know!" Sango remarked. "It's as if…. as if…" Kagome began. "It's as if Sesshoumaru now has feelings for Kikyou," Miroku finished. Inuyasha was clearly listening. "He has feelings for her!?" Inuyasha thought frantically. "That can't be." The others kept on talking about it; Inuyasha was unnoticed and paralyzed. "A LITTLE HELP HERE?!?!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, during the fight between Kikyou and Kagura…

The arrow began to close in on Kagura and it hit. "She's dead," Kikyou thought. But, the dancing blades appeared again and a sinister cackle rang out. "FOOLISH MIKO!" Kagura barked. "Do you think I would be that much of a BAKA to surrender?! HAH!" Kikyou was aghast. "RRRGH!" Kikyou growled. "CHI-WAH (Lets just say it's the short version of a 4 legged female dog!)!" Kagura was no longer smiling. She waved her fan and more blades came out. Kikyou swiftly dodged them all.

As Kikyou landed, her bows and arrows disappeared. And in her hand, was a beautiful enchanted iron fan. Kagura was surprised at this. "I've only used this fan 3 times. Let it make itself more POWERFUL!" Kikyou thought. "BRING IT ON, WIND WITCH!" Kikyou opened her own fan. And out came the fan, was a blue mist, enveloping the fan, making it even stronger.

To be continued…


	5. Wind VS Wind

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 5: Wind V.S. Wind

Kikyou prepared for attack, but none was coming. Kagura was merely standing there, dazed. "Why won't she move?" Kikyou thought. "Perhaps an attack will wake her."

Kikyou opened her fan. "Crescents of doom!" Kikyou cried. Pale blue moon crescents extracted from the black and blue fan. Kagura immediately woke from her trance, and jumped. The blades were grinding in the exact spot Kagura was standing.

Kagura executed one of her own blasts. "Glint of menace!" Kagura screamed, waving her own fan. A small glint of a blue diamond dropped to the floor. It began to look like it was about to explode and at that precise moment, Kikyou leapt into the air, releasing another wave of crescents.

Kagura was able to dodge them all, but a smaller one, the size of the diamond, sliced the feather in half and out from her hair bun. "Now, you won't be able to escape!" Kikyou said triumphantly.

Kagura looked as if she was ready to explode. "YOU BAKA!" She screamed, eyes shining with tears. "THAT WAS MY ONLY SOURCE OF TRANSPORTATION! BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Kikyou was taken aback; Kagura was acting like a child! Kikyou didn't quite care. "Magic vines!" Kikyou said. With a small wave of her fan, underground vines jetted toward Kagura like a tremor. The vines plunged up right beneath Kagura. "UAGH!" Kagura cried.

Kikyou smirked. She raised her fan. "Spirit of the blue moon…" Kikyou said, voice echoing eerily over the snowy plains. The day sky turned into night. The moon appeared, only it was blue. It turned into a shapeless haze, hovering directly towards Kagura.

When Kikyou knew that it would hit and kill Kagura, a hoard of hell youkais defended Kagura, releasing her from the vines as well. Kikyou was flabbergasted. "Did you REALLY think that you would be able to kill me that easily, Miko Kikyou?" said Kagura's sneering voice. "If those hoard of youkai did not block the blast, you would have been easily slain," Kikyou said, quite annoyed. "Yes, well…" Kagura began, "I'm here now, and it's your turn to be impaired from battle." Kikyou did not understand what she meant, but she suddenly felt her self getting weaker and weaker, until she dropped to her knees. "What's happening to me?" Kikyou thought. "I…I can't move!"

Kagura laughed. "You have been paralyzed from my mist of ice," Kagura said. "You're not covered in ice, no… You're just impaired to move, which also means you're unable to unleash attacks… And I mean ALL attacks." Kikyou tried to use her spirit blast, but it didn't work. "She wasn't bluffing…" Kikyou thought. "It's the end of me…"

"Farewell, Kikyou!" Kagura exclaimed, raising her fan. "Dance… of the dragon…" Her voice echoed menacingly. Tornadoes began to appear. "I command you to merge together!" The tornadoes merged together and looked like a gray, misty dragon. "No…" Kikyou thought. Kikyou closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

But as the dragon grew close, so close that Kikyou could feel its power, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Kikyou opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru carried her away from her blast. "It's you…" she whispered. "Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru whispered. They stared into their eyes as they landed.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura hissed, snapping them out of their gaze. "How dare you interrupt this battle?!" "Kagura," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "You should know better not to get into fights with Kikyou. She can kill you easily in a fair battle, but a cheating chi-wah (If you read the previous chapter carefully, you'll know what it means.) like you will never fight fair."

Kagura was white-faced from this. "Nobody calls me…" She blasted another round of dancing blades at Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. "…A CHI-WAH!" Sesshoumaru dodged all of them. Kikyou tried to move, but Sesshoumaru stopped her. "You must rest until you can move again," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou nodded, and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his Toukijin. "I will not fight you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said. "What's wrong? Do you think I am too strong for you? Because I know if you do that and flee back to Naraku without killing Kikyou, I know he won't be happy," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Kagura's face tightened at that comment. "If you think you're all that, Sesshoumaru," Kagura said dangerously, "fight me with no weapons at all. Only your claws and fists may be your weapon." Sesshoumaru looked taken aback. "What is wrong with this wench?" Sesshoumaru thought. "Doesn't she know that my strength is nothing compared to her powers?" "What's the matter?" Kagura said. "Afraid to accept?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course I accept, you baka." He put Toukijin away.

"Perfect!" Kagura said with a sinister smile. "Dance of blades!" Crescent blades flew from the fan. Sesshoumaru just merely jumped. With his inhuman speed, he sprinted towards Kagura, slashing her face. "AUGH!" Kagura groaned, wincing from the 3 bloody scratches from her face. Sesshoumaru held Kagura by her throat and threw her four yards apart. As her body impacted with a sturdy willow tree gave a loud crack of bones breaking. "Perhaps you will think about contradicting me in advance," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura got up. "Perhaps you will think about paying more attention to your beloved Kikyou and not have all your attention on killing me!" Kagura hissed satisfyingly.

Sesshoumaru spun around. Kikyou was lifted into the air by Kagura's wind vines. Sesshoumaru soared through the sky, slashing the tentacles and making them disperse. He caught Kikyou in his arms. Seeing that she was no longer safe on the ground, Sesshoumaru created a realistic illusion of a cloud and left Kikyou there for the rest of the fight.

Sesshoumaru ran directly towards Kagura, dodging the silver crescent blades. As he neared her, he slapped Kagura's other cheek, leaving another 3 bloody claw scratches. "She is not my love, wind witch!" Sesshoumaru said menacingly.

"Then why did you save her when I was about to kill her?" Kagura said smugly. Sesshoumaru did not answer. His fists were clenched. Kagura scoffed. "Thought so," Kagura muttered. Sesshoumaru ran towards Kagura, grabbing her by the neck with one arm, and clutching her hand with the fan with his other hand. "What have you thought of?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Th-th-That y-y-you love h-h-her!" Kagura choked. Sesshoumaru grew even angrier. With his other arm holding the fan, he punched Kagura, having her fly into the middle of the lake. Little that Sesshoumaru knew Kikyou was awake…. and that she heard the quarrel.

Kikyou was flabbergasted from what she heard. "Does he really love me?" Kikyou wondered.

Kikyou suddenly heard a splashing of water. Kagura rose out from the bottom of the lake, looking quite angry and cold. "N-never d-d-do th-th-that!!!" Kagura screamed. With a wave of her fan, the blades appeared again. Sesshoumaru easily dodged them.

"How swift he is!" Kikyou thought, while watching from the cloud. Kikyou sat up. "I can move again!" she said quietly. Then she looked up. It was night time. "They have been fighting this long," Kikyou thought wearily.

But as Sesshoumaru landed, Kagura ran towards him with all her might. Her fan was closed, and in her hand was a silver blue stiletto. From Kikyou's sharp black eyes, the stiletto's tip was pointing for Sesshoumaru's heart. "No…" Kikyou thought. A short willow bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She slung the arrow on the bow. The stiletto was getting closer and closer towards Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou released the arrow. The arrow hit the stiletto, and the stiletto shattered. Kagura's eyes focused on Kikyou now. Sesshoumaru gave Kikyou a look of thank you and disappeared into the trees. Kikyou's fan was in her hand now. "Well?" Kikyou declared. "Now that the effect of your mist has worn off, let's finish this fight!"

Kikyou leapt off the cloud (The cloud disappeared). Kikyou and Kagura were in mid-air now. "Dragon's fury!" Kikyou cried. Her fan blasted out a gust of visible blue wind in the shape of a dragon. "Dance of the dragon!" Kagura cried. Her fan released a mist of gray wind in the shape of a dragon.

Kikyou and Kagura snapped their fans closed. Their dragons were battling. Sesshoumaru did not do anything; he merely watched. Suddenly, Kagura opened her fan again, sending out a wave of blades. Kikyou's dragon and she dodged it, but her dragon received a hit.

Kikyou landed. She decided to use her fan to control the dragon. She opened her fan. Her dragon dispersed into a formless haze. Kagura's dragon was still there. "Wench!" Kagura cried. "What are you up to?!?"

Kikyou smirked. "That shall be for you to find out," Kikyou said, as the gray dragon no longer lashed itself at the blue haze: It just floated there in the blue mist.

"Yes!" Kikyou thought triumphantly. She snapped her fan closed again. The blue haze quickly turned back into a dragon, with the gray dragon trapped in it. The blue dragon grew larger and larger. Light started to split out of it. Kikyou put her fan away and drew her bow with a blunt arrow and shot it. The arrow did not harm Kagura, but it just pushed her into the lake again. The arrow split into silver vines, holding Kagura down, until she was unconscious.

Suddenly, the dragon exploded, destroying almost everything around it.

Kikyou was fine, but her wounds reopened and the blast left more than ever.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the trees. He saw Kagura's motionless body being lifted by a few of the youkais. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Kikyou's body lying on the mussed snow. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru cried, running towards her. He picked Kikyou up. "Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou said wearily. "Quiet, Kikyou, quiet. You need your rest," Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou felt her side. "Probably checking if the shards are still there," Sesshoumaru thought. Kikyou nodded, but did not shut her eyes just yet. "What happened to Kagura?" Kikyou asked quietly. "She was brought back to Naraku most likely," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou said again. "Yes, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said. "Did you really mean what you said to Kagura about me?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru did not have to ask what she meant. Sesshoumaru looked into her deep pools of black eyes, but did not say anything, but smiled. "That's for you to find out, dear Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou smiled as well. "So, I'll be getting my answers in the morning?" "Perhaps, Kikyou, perhaps," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru got on to his cloud and set Kikyou on it, but still held her with one arm. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Kikyou." He said it so quietly, no one could hear it. Kikyou's lips slowly formed a smile. Sesshoumaru began to blush. "Holy crap," he thought. "She knows I kissed her… Ah what the heck…" And they flew into the night.

To be continued…


	6. Kayorei

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 6: Kayorei

Kikyou woke up. There was a fire crackling 2 yards in front of her. It was still night. Kikyou sat up. For some reason, she felt quite numb. "Good morning, Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said, sitting on a tree stump. "Well, I should be saying evening." "Quite right," Kikyou said with a smirk. She tried to stand up but fell down again.

"Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru said, looking worried. "I'm fine," Kikyou lied. "I'm fine." Kikyou tried to get up again. She was able to stand for a few seconds, but fell back down again.

"Is it possible?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What is?" Kikyou replied. "Do you think that this may be the after math when the dragons were destroyed?" "It's a possibility," Kikyou said. "But there's one way to find out."

Kikyou picked up a tree branch and threw it at Sesshoumaru. He caught it. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What in the seven hells do you want me to do with this?" Sesshoumaru said, confused. Kikyou chuckled. "Chuck it at me!" Kikyou commanded. Sesshoumaru threw it at her leg.

She screamed in pain. "Alright, alright. We need to make an antidote for the poison," Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru looked perplexed. "My mentor has given me tomes on everything on potions, antidotes and different poisons," Kikyou said. "She has given me knowledge of all of my weapon attacks and always tried to sharpen my herb lore skills."

"So, you have the books with you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I always have them with me," Kikyou replied. A green ancient looking book appeared on her lap titled "Antidotes for the Poisoned". She opened it and skimmed through the pages until she found, "Aftermath of wind dragon attacks, blasts and explosions."

Kikyou scanned the page closely and carefully. She made pictures of the needed herb on a blank scroll. She handed the scroll to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, go into the forest and look for those herbs," Kikyou said. "What if they don't have that herb?" Sesshoumaru said. Sweat was beading Kikyou's forehead now. "All forests have those herbs, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said with a smile. Sesshoumaru smiled as well. "Alright," he said, and jetted off.

Kikyou made the current book disappear and another shiny-blue metal like book appeared now titled "Attacks and their causes". Kikyou opened it and went to a page with wind dragon attacks.

Kikyou read silently: "When two wind dragons are in combat and one is dissolved into a mere mist which is the most lethal state of the dragon thus far. If the opponent is not wary of what that mist may do, the results are devastating.

If the opposing dragon is in the center of it, the person who is controlling the mist dragon may have change back into its ordinary dragon form; however, the opposing dragon will be trapped in it." "Master Kayo must have had great experience," Kikyou thought.

Kikyou continued on, even though her head was getting dizzy. "Of course, the master of the opposing dragon would try to get his/her dragon out, by doing various spells and blasts.

By doing that causes both dragons to get destroyed, giving the exposed symptoms of the aftermath of the blast."

Kikyou flipped a couple of pages and found, "Symptoms after a dragon blast exposure:

Numbness

Pain everywhere that's hit by something harmless.

Sweating

Dizziness

Paralyzed

Fainting

Slight pain when moving (At this point, an antidote MUST be taken!)

Death"

Before Kikyou knew it, she could barely lift a finger. "Oh great," She thought. "Where is Sesshoumaru with those herbs!?!"

Meanwhile at the Miasma Castle…

Kagura woke up as if someone screamed in her ear. She was no longer at the lake, but back at Naraku's castle. She got up and walked around.

"Kagura!!!!" Naraku's cold voice called. She spun around in fear and gasped. Naraku was standing right in front of her with pure disappointment in his eyes. "You were told to kill Kikyou and the Yasha tachi with your given youkais," Naraku said stiffly. "Why have you failed?"

"I…I don't know what happened with Inuyasha, but…."Kagura said slowly. "But what?" Naraku yelled. Kagura cowered in fear. "I…I could have killed Kikyou very easily, but Lord Sesshoumaru interfered," Kagura said, obviously frightened.

Naraku exploded at this point. "Kanna!" he called. A white haired girl walked out holding a mirror. She showed no emotion. Her mirror had a reflection of Kagura. Suddenly, four ghostly soul vines shot out of the mirror, binding Kagura. "Kanna, what are you doing!?!?" Kagura screamed, trying to fight the vines.

"Kagura, you shall be held in the dungeon for a month," Naraku said. "That shall discipline you on not to fail. You know I don't like failure." "Damn you, Naraku, damn you!" Kagura cried. "You belong in he-ACHK!" A fifth ghost vine shot out, grasping Kagura by the neck. Naraku smirked. "Kanna, bring her down to the dungeon, will you?"

Sesshoumaru had collected all the herbs and was heading back to Kikyou now. When he got back, Kikyou was lying in the snow, lifeless. "KIKYOU!" he screamed. He ran over to her still body. "I should make the potion if I want her to wake up," he thought. He retrieved a pestle and mortar and began crushing the herbs and added a little water. He mixed the crushed herbs with the water together and poured them all in a small vial.

Kikyou was awake now. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, your back!" Kikyou said. She stood up, but for some reason it hurt slightly. "Symptom number seven," She thought. Sesshoumaru handed over the potion. "Here, drink that," Sesshoumaru said. "Arigato," Kikyou said and gulped down the potion. For a moment, she felt the world around her spinning. Then stopped. When she moved her leg, it no longer hurt. She was cured!

"Sesshoumaru lets move on," Kikyou said, getting up. Sesshoumaru got up as well. "Where shall we go?" Sesshoumaru asked. "We'll go up north," Kikyou said. "Naraku is currently up there."

They trekked up snowy hills for what felt like hours. Suddenly, Kikyou's Shikon senses perked up. "Shikon shards!" Kikyou thought. "About… 3 of them!"

A cold chilly wind swept up their faces. In front of them, was a girl dressed in black. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked, reaching for an arrow. "My name is Kayorei," The girl said, preparing to unsheathe her katana. "And you're in my way."

To be continued…


	7. Encounter with the Naraku Gumi

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 7: Encounter with the Naraku Gumi

"Ever heard of saying excuse me, Kayorei?" Kikyou said, slinging an arrow on her bow and aiming it. "Yes, well…I'm on a tight schedule," Kayorei said stiffly. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get going!" She leapt in the air and threw ninja stars at Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. They both dodged in time and Kikyou was able to shoot the arrow through Kayorei's tanto in her belt. She hissed with anger.

Kikyou felt something loose at her robes, so she felt her sides. Her Shikon jewel shards were gone! With a growl, she ran down the road after Kayorei. "Kikyou, wait!" Sesshoumaru called running along side with her. "That chi-wah!!!" Kikyou thought angrily. "Her aura is so similar to that of Naraku's! Is she another one of his detachments?"

She and Sesshoumaru leapt over the ledge, now in sight of Kayorei. "Sesshoumaru, go!" Kikyou cried. "Consider it done, Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru's whip of light appeared at the tips of his fingers. With a swift wave, his whip hit the ankles of Kayorei. She yelled in surprised and fell on her face. Kikyou caught up to her just in time to kick her in the face. Soon, they were engaged in martial arts combat. Kikyou made a roundhouse kick to Kayorei's stomach. Kikyou grasped her by the neck, holding her off from her feet. "Return my Shikon jewel shards," Kikyou said briskly. "And you may live." Kayorei reluctantly gave her the pouch of jewel shards. Kikyou felt the pouch to see for all of the shards are there and put them away. Then, holding Kayorei's neck even tighter, Kayorei fainted. Kikyou bounded Kayorei's entire body with hell chains.

"What now?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kikyou looked up. It was night already. "Let's rest here for the night," Kikyou said.

Sesshoumaru helped Kikyou set up camp. When Kikyou fell asleep, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but just stare at her. "She's so beautiful," Sesshoumaru thought. "I wonder why she smiled when I kissed her that night after fighting with Kagura."

Flashback

"Dragon's fury!" Kikyou cried. Her fan blasted out a gust of visible blue wind in the shape of a dragon. "Dance of the dragon!" Kagura cried. Her fan released a mist of gray wind in the shape of a dragon.

Kikyou and Kagura snapped their fans closed. Their dragons were battling. Sesshoumaru did not do anything; he merely watched. Suddenly, Kagura opened her fan again, sending out a wave of blades. Kikyou's dragon and she dodged it, but her dragon received a hit.

Kikyou landed. She decided to use her fan to control the dragon. She opened her fan. Her dragon dispersed into a formless haze. Kagura's dragon was still there. "Wench!" Kagura cried. "What are you up to?!?"

Kikyou smirked. "That shall be for you to find out," Kikyou said, as the gray dragon no longer lashed itself at the blue haze: It just floated there in the blue mist.

"Yes!" Kikyou thought triumphantly. She snapped her fan closed again. The blue haze quickly turned back into a dragon, with the gray dragon trapped in it. The blue dragon grew larger and larger. Light started to split out of it. Kikyou put her fan away and drew her bow with a blunt arrow and shot it. The arrow did not harm Kagura, but it just pushed her into the lake again. The arrow split into silver vines, holding Kagura down, until she was unconscious.

Suddenly, the dragon exploded, destroying almost everything around it.

Kikyou was fine, but her wounds reopened and the blast left more than ever.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the trees. He saw Kagura's motionless body being lifted by a few of the youkais. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Kikyou's body lying on the mussed snow. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru cried, running towards her. He picked Kikyou up. "Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou said wearily. "Quiet, Kikyou, quiet. You need your rest," Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou felt her side. "Probably checking if the shards are still there," Sesshoumaru thought. Kikyou nodded, but did not shut her eyes just yet. "What happened to Kagura?" Kikyou asked quietly. "She was brought back to Naraku most likely," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou said again. "Yes, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said. "Did you really mean what you said to Kagura about me?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru did not have to ask what she meant. Sesshoumaru looked into her deep pools of black eyes, but did not say anything, but smiled. "That's for you to find out, dear Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou smiled as well. "So, I'll be getting my answers in the morning?" "Perhaps, Kikyou, perhaps," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru got on to his cloud and set Kikyou on it, but still held her with one arm. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Kikyou." He said it so quietly, no one could hear it. Kikyou's lips slowly formed a smile.

End Flashback

Kikyou turned around from her sleeping bag. "Why was he staring at me like that?" Kikyou wondered. "Does he love me? I did feel his lips on my cheek after the fight with Kagura."

Kikyou felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her back, so she sat up. As she did so, Sesshoumaru's eyes veered away now staring at the fire, but he was blushing at the same time. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou said, making him jump. She giggled at this. "Huh? Yes, Kikyou?" he said. "I'm going to be at the hot springs taking a bath," Kikyou said. "I won't be long." On her arms appeared an all purple miko outfit and a tanto and walked off.

"Wench!!!" Kayorei screamed. Kikyou walked back out and kneeled near Kayorei. "You should watch you're language and how you speak to me," Kikyou said menacingly and then slapped Kayorei. "I trust you will bring us to Naraku." And before Kayorei could retort, Kikyou walked off to the springs.

She took off her dirty miko outfit (It vanished) and slipped into the warm water. She still wondered why he was always staring at her. "Let's count how many times he stared at me," Kikyou thought. "1. When we first met. 2. When he saved me from the blast. 3. Just now…" Kikyou put on the -.- face now. "Ok, so he stared at me 3 times," Kikyou thought as she got dressed. "Let's hope he doesn't stare at me again when I get back!"

Kikyou got out of the water and dried herself. As she did so, she heard a rustling in the bushes. With a swift wave of her arm, she was in her fresh outfit of miko clothes. "Who goes?" She commanded. And out came a little squirrel. "…Oh wow," Kikyou said sarcastically, and walked back to Sesshoumaru.

As she did walked midway, she saw a ghostly white blur jet in front of her. "What?" Kikyou thought. Suddenly, the blur appeared in front of her. "Kanna!" Kikyou said. "Naraku wishes to see you, Miko Kikyou," Kanna said eerily. "Well, where is he then?" Kikyou said. "Look into my mirror," Kanna said. "No! No, I will not!" Kikyou cried, shielding her eyes. She ran back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, we must go!" Kikyou screamed. Sesshoumaru was perplexed and was dazed at the same time. "Wha-whu-why?" Sesshoumaru stuttered. Kikyou wasn't confused at this; he was staring at her again! "Sesshoumaru, you can stare at me LATER, but can we leave right now?" Kikyou said.

Kanna emerged at that moment. "Look into my mirror," Kanna whispered eerily. Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto the mirror. "No, Sesshoumaru, don't look in the mirror!" Kikyou screamed, trying to cover his eyes, but it was too late. His soul was already flowing out of his body. Kikyou racked her head for ideas to stop it, and then something snapped in her head. She got up and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. His soul stopped flowing into the mirror, but was flowing back into his body.

Sesshoumaru blushed the deepest reds to find out that Kikyou was kissing him. Kanna hissed with anger. "How dare you interrupt me while I was consuming his soul?!" she growled, now focusing her mirror on Kikyou. Kikyou stopped kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek and now slung an arrow. "Perhaps, you should ask lord Naraku for a better mirror!!!" Kikyou said, loosening the arrow. The arrow began to emit a vile red as it closed in on the mirror. Suddenly, something hit it, but it wasn't the mirror. A white sluggish thing with scythe like arms snarled with anger. Kikyou looked like she wanted to throw up. "Who, I mean, WHAT are you?" Kikyou asked rather rudely. The slug thing chuckled. "I am Kageroumaru," the thing said. "Meet my brother, Juroumaru." A white haired boy emerged from the shadows. His lips were purple-ish. "Attack the girl, Juroumaru!" Kageroumaru commanded. Juroumaru suddenly jumped on Kikyou, clawing at her.

Kikyou blushed at this and flipped him off. "HENTAI (I don't really have to explain what that means…)!" She screamed, using her magic to mend the torn cloth. Right after Kikyou finished mending her shirt, Juroumaru tried to jump on Kikyou again, but she used her spirit blast just in time. "What a louse!" Kikyou thought angrily. "Tut, tut," said a deep, drawling voice. Kikyou's eyes widened and spun around. There was Naraku, standing with his creations. "NARAKU!" Kikyou screamed, slinging an arrow.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. "Have you both joined forces?" Naraku said, looking amused. "So what if we have!?!" Kikyou said, loosening the arrow.

Kanna stood in front of Naraku and raised her mirror. The arrow hit the mirror, and the arrow entered. Naraku looked at Kayorei and looked crestfallen. "You've caught Kayorei?" Naraku said slowly. "How dare you." "Lord Naraku, I… I'm sorry," Kayorei stuttered. "No need to apologize, Kayorei," Naraku said. "You're my latest creations." "So, she is one of his detachments!" Kikyou thought.

The chains that bounded Kayorei disappeared and appeared on Sesshoumaru. Kikyou destroyed them with a simple touch. "Arigato," Sesshoumaru said. "No problem."

"Naraku, what do you want?!!" Kikyou said. "Your jewel shards." "Never!" Kikyou said. "Oh well," Naraku said. "We'll have to get them the hard way. Kayorei, I leave this job to you." Kanna stepped back into the bushes and out of sight; Kageroumaru went back inside Juroumaru and vanished; Naraku disappeared.

Kayorei withdrew her katana. Kikyou made her bow and arrows disappear and withdrew her own katana. The blade was blue, the handle was black and the sheath was navy. "So, I suppose you're a youkai, then?" Kikyou asked. Kayorei leapt into the air, katana above her head, and attempted to slash Kikyou on the head, but she blocked it. "You can say that," grunted Kayorei.

"I can tell you're a youkai of stealth and psychic," Kikyou said, lunging towards Kayorei, cutting off a small part of her pants. "Rrrgh, you and your damned miko instincts!" Kayorei roared. Kikyou smirked and multiplied herself. "Which one is your true opponent, Kayorei?" the many Kikyous said. "After all, you ARE psychic."

Kayorei shut her eyes. "That one!" she yelled, and slashed her katana at one of the fake Kikyous. "Tsk, tsk. Wrong choice, Kayorei!" Kikyou said. Then all of them blasted at Kayorei. Kikyou grabbed all her multiples and returned them to her body.

But something was troubling her. Kikyou lightly tapped Kayorei with her fingers, paralyzing her. "Hey!!!" Kayorei cried. Kikyou dragged her to a tree and bound her there with more hell chains.

"Sesshoumaru?!?!" Kikyou yelled. No answer. "Sesshoumaru!?!?!" Kikyou screamed. Suddenly, she heard blasting. "The blasting noise of his Toukijin," Kikyou thought. She followed the noise, but it was too late when she reached him!

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!" Kikyou screamed. Sesshoumaru's Toukijin was on the ground. He was raised mid-air. His soul was coming out from his mouth. "KANNA, YOU WENCH!" Kikyou screamed. She ran towards Kanna, swinging her katana and rammed Kanna hard. "AIUGH!" Kanna screamed. She dropped her mirror, but Sesshoumaru's soul was still flowing in. Kikyou ran towards Sesshoumaru to intercept the contact with the mirror, but a barrier was put up around him. "That means I have to destroy the mirror!" Kikyou thought. Kikyou raised her katana point downwards. With a strong thrust, all of the souls trapped in the mirror were released. Sesshoumaru fell from the hold and his soul was restored, but he did not move.

Kikyou grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him. "WAKE UP, SESSHOUMARU, WAKE UP!" she screamed. Tears began to stream down her face.

She got up and had her bow in her hand. Kanna began to wake from that knock out. Kikyou ran towards her before she could get the mirror. Kikyou attacked Kanna with her bow alone, no arrows. "WENCH!" Kikyou screamed. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO TAKE HIS SOUL!?!?!?!?"

Kanna had shown something she has never done: Show emotion. She screamed from the whapping from the bow. "So, it's true!" she managed to choke out from her screaming. "What is!?!?" Kikyou snarled. "That you love him," Kanna said. Kikyou blushed at this and then slapped Kanna. Kanna yelped. Kikyou pulled out her katana and slashed Kanna at the arm. Screaming rang through out the entire forest. "Go back to your dear Naraku," Kikyou snarled. "Tell him that's a souvenir you received from me." Kanna vanished just like that. Kikyou went back over to Sesshoumaru, where he lay lifeless. "I love you Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou whispered.

To be continued…


	8. Glimmers of Hope

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 8: Glimmers of Hope

Kanna winced from the wound of Kikyou's katana. "Naraku won't be pleased!" Kanna thought sadly. Suddenly, she got a mental image of her getting sucked back into Naraku's body and shuddered at that thought.

She slowly walked through the doors, looking for Naraku, though not putting much effort to it. "Where have you been, Kanna!" Naraku's angry voice rang out from the dark corner of the room. Kanna jumped and bowed. "M-milord!" Kanna said, frightened, "Miko Kikyou held me back!"

Naraku growled. "HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED IN COMBAT WITH HER!" Naraku screamed across the room. Then, something caught his eye; a red shimmer of blood on Kanna's right arm.

"How did you get that wound?" Naraku asked. "From Miko Kikyou's katana," Kanna said. Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You shall join Kagura in the dungeons as well," Naraku said. He got up, grabbed Kanna's hair and dragged her down below.

Naraku shackled Kanna next to Kagura with chains. "Kanna!" Kagura exclaimed. "What did you do get down here!" "I was engaged in battle with Kikyou…" "Oh…" Kagura said.

Naraku slapped both of them across the face. "You both are NOT to speak for the time you are down here! Kanna, you have failed me more than Kagura has! In a week, I shall decide your fate." With that, he veered out of the dank, gloomy dungeon.

As soon has he was out of sight, Kagura said, "Kanna, you will not get drawn back into his body, I guarantee it! If it is someone who shall get absorbed back into his body, it shall be ME!" Kanna simply nodded. "I must hope and pray for that," Kanna thought. "Even if that DOES happen, I must have at least a glimmer of hope."

Kikyou crouched low over Sesshoumaru's lifeless body. She took his pulse and it was still beating. "Thank god," She thought with relief. She picked Sesshoumaru up and brought him back to camp.

"Well, lookie lookie!" Kayorei said in a mock baby voice. "The love birds are back!"

Kikyou set Sesshoumaru down on his sleeping bag and covered him up. "AwwwWWWww!" Kayorei said. "She's tucking him in now!" She made a grotesque cutesy voice.

"Control yourself!" Kikyou said to herself. "AW, ADMIT IT!" Kayorei screamed. "YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM, JUST ADMIT IT, YOU SUCK UP!" Kikyou exploded at that point.

Kikyou released the binds that held Kayorei and grasped her by the throat. "You would want to watch what your saying, shoujo (Girl/woman)," Kikyou hissed, "Or you will be sorry."

Kayorei's eyes spilled tears from lack of air. "I…I…" She was able to choke out. "Yes?" Kikyou said, gritting her teeth. Kayorei fainted. Kikyou remembered something. "Her shards!" Kikyou thought, and walked back to Kayorei and ripped out the shards out from her hair and placed them in her pouch. Then, she carried Kayorei back to the tree and chained her there once more. While making a potion, Sesshoumaru awoke.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He felt light-headed and dizzy. His sight was blurry. "Oogh…" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "That baka shoujo, Kanna!" he thought angrily. As he regained his sight, he saw Kayorei lying on the floor, chained and emitted a ghostly gray aura. "Ah, good," Kikyou's voice said, sitting on a tree stump, grinding herbs with a pestle and mortar. "You're awake!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "What happened to Kayorei?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh, you needn't worry," Kikyou said. "We had a small conflict." He nodded. "What's that you're making?" "It's a potion to revive those whose souls have been drained partially." Kikyou added a few drops of water and a purple cloud puffed up. She poured it in a vial and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Drink it," Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru drank the potion. To his surprise, it did not taste like raw suet. It tasted like the extract of strawberries. As he gulped the entire potion down, he no longer felt light headed.

"Her remedies are always so useful," he thought. He got up. "Do you need anything, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou asked. "No," he said. "No, I'm just going for a walk." "Oh," Kikyou said. "May I join you?" "Um, I'd really prefer to be alone," Sesshoumaru said uneasily, scratching the back of his head. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." "Ok," Kikyou said with a smile. Sesshoumaru's stomach made butterflies.

He walked off. He wandered around the bushes, until he came to a clearing. He gasped. There was a HUGE lake in the middle of it, just beckoning. Sesshoumaru jumped in. SLPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A huge wave roared over.

He swam deeper and deeper, and he came to a cave. "Whoa…" Sesshoumaru thought. He swam up to the surface and caught his breath. He swam to the surface. "If that cave does not have much air pockets, I'll need another set of clothes for freedom of movement," he thought. Then with a wave of his finger, his kimono and swords disappeared and then he was wearing white swimming trunks. He strapped a 16 inch katana to his calf and dove in.

He swam into the cave. To his surprise, the cave was lit by branches of everlasting fire. He continued on. Suddenly, the tunnel led up. He swam up to the surface and got up. He walked about for a few minutes, until he felt something slimy slide across his feet. "EEEUGH!" Sesshoumaru groaned. He kept walking. Suddenly, he felt the same slimy feeling grasp his ankles and his wrists. "TENTACLES!" He shouted. "HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE COMING OUTTA THE WALLS!"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly plunged down into the water again, but the tentacles did not let go. "They want to suffocate me!" he thought. "Dear Kikyou, please come!"

To be continued….


	9. The Water Youkai

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 9: The Water Youkai

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou thought worriedly. "Maybe I should go look for him…" Kikyou got up and closed her eyes and chanted a spell. "By the magic of the earth," she mumbled, "I bid you to reveal the tracks of Lord Sesshoumaru." Suddenly on the trail where Sesshoumaru walked, appeared his footprints with his name (they're in kanji's) in them. "YES!" Kikyou thought triumphantly and ran in the footsteps. Then she reached the lake.

She gasped at its beauty. "Oh wow," Kikyou whispered. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru would have taken me here on a romantic night?" she thought, then kicked herself. "I SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR SESSHOUMARU," Kikyou thought, angrily at herself. "NOT THINKING UP FANTASIES!" When she looked down, she saw Sesshoumaru's footprints leading down to the lake. Kikyou shut her eyes, and her miko outfit was replaced with a black bikini, a black linen cloth around her waist (That's supposed to be the skirt part, but she can take it off if she wants) and a 12 inch katana at her waist as well.

Kikyou pulled the hair band and her mop of purple flowed like the clouds of heaven and dove in. The cold water rushed over her body as she swam down to a cave opening. "Sesshoumaru might be in there," Kikyou thought and swam in.

She then stopped swimming for a moment and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid which allowed her to breathe and speak underwater until she gets out. Suddenly, she saw a mop of silver hair floating in the water. Tentacles were wrapped around his arms and legs. It was Sesshoumaru! "SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou screamed, bubbles popping out of her mouth. She swam to Sesshoumaru and pulled out her katana. With great effort, she cut all of the tentacles that bound him.

As she pulled Sesshoumaru onto dry ground, she placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and shut her eyes. "Water that impairs this man a gasp of air," Kikyou chanted, "I command you to be gone!"

Sesshoumaru's body glowed white, then when it was about to fade, Kikyou lifted her hand from his chest and jabbed two fingers at his neck. Suddenly, the water sprayed out from his mouth.

A coughing Sesshoumaru sat up with a jolt. Kikyou smiled with relief. "You're alive!" Kikyou squealed and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru could not believe what was happening. "Oh my god," He thought and blushed. "She's hugging me!" With great difficulty, he wrapped his own arms around Kikyou's slender waist. "Her skin's as smooth as ivory and soft as silk!" Sesshoumaru thought.

Kikyou pulled away, blushing her brightest reds. "Um…" Kikyou said quietly. "Can you please let me…?" But she couldn't finish her sentence. Sesshoumaru kissed her before he could stop himself.

"Whoops…" He thought.

Kikyou could not believe what was happening. They were both kissing! "Oh my…" Kikyou thought to herself. Then they both pulled away, blushing blood red. Kikyou could distinctively see Sesshoumaru smiling his smallest smile.

"Well," Kikyou said, still couldn't believe what just happened and cleared her throat. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as well. "Let's go," he said. They walked until they reached the area where Sesshoumaru was dragged down. "Kikyou, wait," Sesshoumaru said. "It's a trap here."

"Hmm…" Kikyou touched the walls and they became see-through. Inside the walls were the tentacles which pulled Sesshoumaru down, and on the floor were pressure pads. "Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru said. "Walk on the spots where they aren't blue."

Sesshoumaru made it safely across the other side. Then, Kikyou turned transparent and floated through the trap corridor.

They encountered nothing on the way, except for a couple of rare gems and some shards of pink glass. "Kikyou, aren't those supposed to be Shikon shards?" Sesshoumaru said, pointing at the pink glass.

Kikyou took a close look at them, and shook her head. "No," Kikyou said, frowning. "Shikon shards have a unique shine. That's just glass fragments." "I see," Sesshoumaru said.

They continued on, and then came to 2 different tunnels. "Lets split up," Kikyou said. "If anything happens, scream." Sesshoumaru nodded and went to his route, and Kikyou went to hers. As Kikyou walked and walked, she noticed that the tunnel was getting steeper and steeper, and soon, she came to the edge of a pool! Kikyou dove in, and pulled her katana out.

She went deeper and deeper into the pool…. Then found a set of ancient double-doors! Kikyou swam out of the tunnel, holstered her katana back in her belt and screamed for Sesshoumaru. "SESSHOUMARU, SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou yelled, her voice echoing creepily down the muddy tunnel, "COME QUICKLY!" Sesshoumaru's head popped out of the tunnel, looking worried; then sighed with relief. "Oh, Kikyou I thought something happened!" Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyou blushed. "Um… well," Kikyou said uneasily. "Come with me!" She grasped Sesshoumaru's wrist and ran down the tunnel. "Where are we going!" Sesshoumaru asked, flabbergasted by Kikyou's hyperness. Kikyou skidded right where the pool began and smirked. "You'll see," Kikyou said mysteriously, and dove right in.

Sesshoumaru dove in as well. Kikyou stopped swimming at the point of the ancient door and yanked out her katana again. With lots of strength, she cut the vines that held the doors together. She holstered her katana back again, and kicked the doors opened. Kikyou swam in, but Sesshoumaru swam back up to the surface, gasping for air.

Kikyou swam back up and chuckled. 2 small vials of red liquid appeared on Kikyou's wet palm. "Here," Kikyou said, handing one to Sesshoumaru. "Drink this. From my miko senses, the water is tainted with the poison of a water youkai."

Sesshoumaru gulped the entire thing down and tossed the vial aside. Kikyou did the same thing as well, and dove underwater. When they swam through the double doors, Kikyou saw Sesshoumaru's face, puffed up like a balloon fish. Kikyou laughed. "You can breathe, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "And speak as well!"

Sesshoumaru put on his -.- face. "I really wished you told me that sooner," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou swam on and giggled. "Sorry."

Suddenly, they reached the surface, and got out. A card whizzed past Kikyou's head and stuck in the wall. "What the…?" Kikyou spun around. A handsome water youkai came out of a dark corner. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, throwing the youkai a filthy look. "That's what I should be asking," he said.

But seeing from Sesshoumaru's silence, he wasn't going to speak first. "I am Kyoumatsou. Who are you? And who's the sexy lady?" Kyoumatsou added with a sexual growl. "EXCUSE ME?" Kikyou and Sesshoumaru said unison outraged. Kikyou was ready to lunge at him, but Sesshoumaru stood in her way. "I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands," Sesshoumaru said. "This is Miko Kikyou." "I SO wished you hadn't told him my name!" Kikyou hissed into Sesshoumaru's ear. "What a beautiful name," Kyoumatsou said. "It's a shame that she doesn't have affections for you, Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou exploded at that point and sent an arrow soaring from thin air towards Kyoumatsou. "EEEEEEEAAAAAYYYYYAH!" Kikyou screamed. Sesshoumaru restrained her from tearing Kyoumatsou apart. "Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said. "Kikyou! KIKYOU! Calm down! What do you think is going to happen if you get near him!" Kikyou stopped moving, and threw herself on Sesshoumaru, exhausted from screaming and raging.

Sesshoumaru patted Kikyou on the back. Suddenly, Kyoumatsou started hissing in anger. "Let go of her!" he yelled, lunging for Kikyou. "She's MINE!" "That's for Kikyou to decide!" Sesshoumaru retorted, grabbing Kikyou and jumping in the air. His whip appeared on the tips of his fingers and lashed at Kyoumatsou.

Suddenly, a dart hit Kikyou on the neck. "Augh!" Kikyou yelled. "I CAN'T MOVE!" Kyoumatsou suddenly started chuckling. "Yes! All I have to do is have a dart hit YOU and then I shall DOMINATE KIKYOU!" He yelled. All of a sudden, he started cackling.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyou whispered. "Reach into my belt. Retrieve a blue potion and drink it. It will make you immune from paralyzing poisons." Sesshoumaru nodded and found the small, sharp vial and gulped it down. With good aiming, he threw the vial at Kyoumatsou. "HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYH!" Kyoumatsou screamed in pain.

Kikyou twitched a little bit and moved her leg. "I can move again," She thought, as she jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms, hovering in mid-air. "Kyoumatsou!" Kikyou yelled, as her eyes turned white-blue. "I believe you have something that is MINE." "Yours?" Kyoumatsou said flabbergasted at Kikyou's new appearance. "Yes," Kikyou said impatiently. "…What?" Kyoumatsou said. Kikyou held out her hand. "GIVE IT BACK!" Kikyou yelled, making Kyoumatsou jump. "RETURN MY SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS! RETURN IT NOW!" Her mop of purple flailed about her face. "The Shikon shards?" Kyoumatsou exclaimed. "Are you CRAZY! HELL NO I WILL NOT GIVE THAT UP!"

"Then we will have to take it by FORCE," Kikyou said dangerously, as she returned to her regular appearance and she pulled out her katana. "Blast of vengeance!" Her blade glowed blood red, as the beam blasted at Kyoumatsou to the opposing wall. "Oof!" he groaned. He threw another one of his sharp cards, slicing one of Kikyou's bra straps. "Ooh la la!" Kyoumatsou said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Kikyou blew up at that point. Her katana turned into her iron fan. "Dancing waters!" The pool glowed white then a HUGE tidal wave swept all three of them off their feet. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru floated up in the air. "Tornado of the suijin (water god/goddess)…" The water swirled into a whirlpool and spun around and around.

Kyoumatsou screamed like his heart was stabbed and twisted with a pitchfork. "Let's finish it off," Kikyou said. 2 whips appeared at both of Sesshoumaru's hands. Forging them together turned it into a lighting bolt. 2 lighting orbs appeared at Kikyou's palms. Putting them together turned them into the thunder arrow and bow. Both readied their weapons. "Die," They said in unison, launching the attack.

Light filled the room. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyou and threw her into the cave where they met Kyoumatsou. Sesshoumaru hugged Kikyou tight and protected her in the corner. An explosion rocked the room.

To be continued…


	10. Saved Yet Trapped

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 10: Saved Yet Trapped

Sesshoumaru sat up with a jolt, his arms still around Kikyou. He looked for any signs of injury on Kikyou, but could not find any. He caressed her cheek with his fingers. "I guess I'll check for the Shikon shards," he thought. Lying Kikyou carefully down, and dove under the water, looking for shards.

As he went deeper and deeper, he saw two glints. Picking them both up carefully, he swam back up to the cave where Kikyou lay, but something made his heart sink: The entrance in which they came in was blocked with rubble. They could not get out!

"I'll wait until Kikyou awakes," he thought, swimming up, "then, we'll create a plan to get out together."

When he reached Kikyou, she was already awake. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!" She gasped with relief, running up to him and hugging him. "Thank the gods you're alive!"

Sesshoumaru hugged Kikyou in return. "I retrieved the shards for you!" Sesshoumaru said, handing the two jewel fragments to Kikyou. "Really!" Kikyou exclaimed in happiness. "Arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you very much)"

Sesshoumaru was happy to see Kikyou alive and happy. "Now, if we can just get out of here…" "Why?" Kikyou asked. "Is the entrance blocked?" "Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you think there is another way out?" "Perhaps," Kikyou said, "Lets look."

Kikyou plunged into the freezing water and heard another splash, which told her that Sesshoumaru is right behind her. She swam over to the blocked entrance. "We can blast our way through," Kikyou said (the effect of the potion was still in effect until they were out of the water for 24 hours). Using her Punisher's Anger blast, she tried to blast some of the rubble out. But instead of getting out of the way, it repelled Kikyou off.

"It's probably a spell to keep us trapped," Sesshoumaru said, swimming over to Kikyou. "Yes, it is," Kikyou said. "But that… youkai (She didn't want to say his name for his perverted ways) must have an emergency escape." "You're right," Sesshoumaru said. "And these walls are lined with the symbol of the different elements. Perhaps one of them is a button." "Yes," Kikyou said, "and the symbol of water is a drop of water, so it must be that. If not, it's probably a puzzle."

They swam in the chilly water, running their wet hands over the different icons. Nothing was found, until Kikyou found the symbol of water, jutting out. "Sesshoumaru, I think I found it!" Kikyou yelled, bubbles blobbing through her mouth.

Sesshoumaru swam over to her, until he found something jutting out on the other side as well… "Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said questioningly. "Why is it that I have found another symbol of water, jutting out also?" "Nani (What)?" Kikyou said, marking her symbol with her sharp nails and swimming over to Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou carefully inspected the second icon. "According to Master Kayo," Kikyou began, "all icons, even ones that look identical, have different properties." Kikyou unsheathed her blade. "Sonic of truth." Her katana glowed green and pulsated. With a swift slash, the green aura relinquished its possession of the katana and spread all around Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.

The two symbols caught the green aura. The symbol found by Kikyou turned red. Sesshoumaru's symbol remained green. "It appears your symbol is the true exit," Kikyou said, sheathing her katana. "Let's press it." "Wait," Sesshoumaru said. "How do you know that it can fool us?" "Master Kayo's spells always speak the truth," Kikyou said with a smile. "Alright." Sesshoumaru pushed the symbol. GRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN! The circular bottom groaned and turned. They both swam down as it went deeper and deeper.

When the bottom stopped moving, moonlight beamed through the water. Kikyou felt as if she could not longer breathe underwater. "Our potion spells are wearing off; take a deep breath before continuing! Remember: These waters are poisoned!" Kikyou said quickly before gasping a large breath of air. Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath and continued upwards.

Kikyou kicked her long slender legs, pumping herself upwards. Suddenly, her world was spinning right before her eyes. Her vision began to get blur. She felt she could no longer continue. She felt her lungs were about to giveaway. She continued to hold her breath, with no desire to taste the tainted water. She swam over to a root jutting out from a muddy wall.

Sesshoumaru turned around. Kikyou motioned him to continue. Sesshoumaru did not budge. "I'll be fine," Kikyou thought, sending her telepathic message to Sesshoumaru. "You just hurry," he sent back, swimming up slowly, but looking back a few times.

With her mind going blank, Kikyou lost conscious, floating in the water.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the water, using his magic to dry himself and change back to his regular kimono. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru screamed, and plunged back into the water.

Swimming down as quickly as possible, he saw Kikyou's beautiful purple hair, however, she was sinking lower and lower. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru thought frantically. In his armor, he rummaged for a second and pulled out Jaken's breathing potion and gulped it down. Swimming quickly to Kikyou, he noticed many tentacles dragging her down. "No…" He yanked out Toukijin and pointed it at some of the tentacles. With a sharp prod, the tentacles released Kikyou of their bonds.

He gasped. A HUGE tentacle dragged Kikyou further and further. Sesshoumaru's prods didn't make it let go of Kikyou. "Let… go… of… KIKYOU!" He screamed, slashing the tentacle. It withered and disintegrated. Sheathing his Toukijin back, he pulled Kikyou back up to the surface and onto dry grounds. He dried them both with his magic. He placed his hand on Kikyou's neck. "Poisoned waters that take thy air be gone!" Her neck glowing white, the water left Kikyou's body as a tainted soul.

Kikyou felt the dead souls flowing back to her as she opened her eyes. She was out of the pool, and on dry ground. Sitting up, she wondered where Sesshoumaru was as she changed back into her miko outfit. "Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou called out quietly, and stood up. No answer. "Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou called out loudly again. No answer.

Feeling tears burning the back of her eyes, she called out again. "He couldn't have left me," Kikyou thought with hope, "he couldn't have…" "SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou screamed into the endless field. Tears rolled down her smooth face. "Sesshoumaru…" She choked out crying, slamming her fist on the tree, making it fall down, "Sesshoumaru, you baka…." Sitting down on the tree, Kikyou cried, tears spilling out of her dark eyes.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her and spun around. There was Sesshoumaru, standing there. Kikyou bit her lip. "Y-YOU BIG BAKA!" she screamed at him, slamming her fists on him, tears spilling out of her eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Kikyou threw her arms around Sesshoumaru and cried even more onto his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru wrapped her arms around Kikyou, running his fingers through her soft hair. "I'm here now, Dear Kikyou, I'm here."

To be continued…


	11. A Dragon Youkai's Power and the Mystery ...

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 11: A Dragon Youkai's Power and the Mystery Woman

Kikyou woke up in her sleeping bag. Her miko robes were quite loose. Sesshoumaru was next to her, sound asleep. She blushed intensely. "Did I cry myself to sleep?" she wondered. "I probably had a death grip on him." Kikyou got out of the sleeping bag and adjusted her robes.

With a small spark of fire and a bunch of sticks, she made a warm fire. It was almost sunrise. She went down to the river with a hunting spear. When she was at the edge of the river, she saw something glowing. "I wonder what this is?" she thought. "It is way too bright to be a Shikon shard."

Putting down her spear, she plunged her hands into the icy water and picked the glowing object up. She gasped when she saw sight of it. It had a symbol of a dragon on it. Suddenly, it spoke. "Do not be frightened," it said. Kikyou gasped and dropped the orb. "I will not harm you. I am merely the power of an elemental dragon youkai." "Why are you not within another youkai?" Kikyou asked. "She was about to be killed by a youkai of impurity, and did not want her power to be tainted," the orb said. "So, she chanted a spell right before she died, and I became this orb, concealing this power." "But, shouldn't you have been taken already?" "I only appear to one worthy of my power. So, generally, I look like a rock to those not qualified," it said. "You're the one whom is worthy. My power now belongs to you. Touch the orb…"

Kikyou hesitated: How will she know how to use the dragon powers? Will she kill people without knowing it? Will it possess her? "Don't worry," the orb said. "When you receive the power, you shall instantly know how to use it." Kikyou looked more confident now.

She moved her hand slowly towards the orb, which was glowing brighter and brighter. When she pricked it, the orb dissolved. The power split in all directions, like wandering souls. Suddenly, they merged together and jetted towards Kikyou's heart. She felt her world spinning around. She felt dizzy. It was painful. It felt like Inuyasha's betrayal to her all over again.

Suddenly, it was gone. _"Arigato gozaimasu," _an eerie voice echoed over the plains. Kikyou smiled and felt renewed strength, like a real youkai. Kikyou decided to hunt for her fish, but nearly screamed from her reflection in the water. Her face… Her forehead bore a blue crescent moon similar to that of Sesshoumaru's. Her cheeks had 3 blue streaks and on her forearms as well. Kikyou was sure that her legs were the same as well. Her ears looked normal. Her eyes were black, only that they have a hint of blue. Her hair was dark purple as always, but had a few blue highlights.

"I hope Sesshoumaru won't faint," Kikyou thought nervously as she caught a fish with her spear.

Kikyou walked back to Sesshoumaru. The sun was almost high in the sky. Sesshoumaru was already awake. "Good morning," Kikyou said timidly. "Good mor... aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Sesshoumaru gasped. "I look a bit different, don't I?" Kikyou said, and began cooking the fish over the fire. "WH-what happened!" Sesshoumaru asked. Kikyou explained to Sesshoumaru what she found at the river, other than a fish.

"So, you're a full fledged youkai now, right?" Sesshoumaru said. "I suppose so," Kikyou said, splitting the cooked fish in half. "This won't make any difference in our relationship would it?" Kikyou said. "If he says yes, I will do suicide!" she thought to herself. "No," Sesshoumaru said, with a small smile. "It never will."

Kikyou sighed with relief. "Thank the heavens," she thought. "But, am I alive now?" Suddenly, she just found her answer: Another spirit eel dropped down something that looked like a soul, only it wasn't one. When Kikyou touched it, it showed something, like a foresight. A woman was lying behind a rocking, holding a baby, weeping.

When they finished breakfast, they put out their fire and moved on. When they were walking, Kikyou noticed Sesshoumaru was staring at her again, but not with lust, but with a look of confusion.

"What is it?" she asked when she couldn't take it anymore. "Nothing," he said, "You just look different." "Oh." With deep concentration, she changed her appearance into neutral Kikyou (It was her first day as a youkai, what can you expect?). She decided to leave the crescent moon on her forehead.

Suddenly, they came onto a cliff. "Can you fly?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Only for one," Kikyou said with a smirk. They both floated across the cliff and landed gracefully on the other side.

As they continued on, they heard weeping. "It's coming from over there!" Kikyou pointed at a boulder. Kikyou pulled out her katana and Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin. Kikyou just realized that the blade and sheath had kanjis on them: The katana had a name. It was called the Ni Hon (I forgot what that meant, so I'll have to look that up, heh. ")

Kikyou leapt over the boulder and flipped to face the huge rock. Kikyou relaxed her grip. It was just a weeping woman and her baby! Her black hair waved about her snow white face. Her amber eyes shined with tears. Sesshoumaru whizzed right next to Kikyou. Suddenly, the woman screamed. "Who are you?" She shrieked. "What is a ningen (human, if I didn't mention it in the previous chapters) like you doing with a youkai?" "Please, madam," Kikyou said calmly. "We don't wish to hurt you…" "No!" she screamed. "Get away from me! Do not hurt my baby! I have a stick!"

She brandished a crooked walking stick. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances. With a simple wave, they sliced the stick into thirds. The woman screamed and threw her chopped up stick aside as Kikyou put sheathed her katana. "What is your name?" Kikyou asked. "Get away!" The woman screamed again. Suddenly, she starts running, holding her baby close to her chest.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru sped after her. Sesshoumaru paused and sheathed Toukijin before continuing. "This woman must be a runaway!" Kikyou thought. With his Whip of Light, Sesshoumaru stung her ankle. She winced in pain, but nevertheless, she didn't slow down. With a successful wave, he caught the woman and held her in the air. She screamed. Suddenly, her baby began to roll out of its tangle of cloth. "MY BABY!" she screamed, trying to grab her child, but it was too late. Fortunately, Kikyou was still running on the ground and with her outstretched hands, she caught child and fell onto the icy floor and began skidding towards over another cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the woman screamed again.

With one arm holding the baby, Kikyou flipped over the cliff and gripped the edge. Kikyou looked down: An icy roaring ocean was right below her. Suddenly, her grip began to slip. Panicking, she screamed. "SESSHOUMARU! HELP ME!"

Sesshoumaru's heart pounded. "I'm coming Kikyou!" he called. He would have tied the woman to a tree, but he knows she would get her baby back before leaving.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou screamed again. Sesshoumaru began to run towards the cliff. Holding a real whip (Like Indiana Jones' whip) in his hand, he held it down the cliff like a rope, but it was too late. Kikyou fell to her doom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIGH!" she screamed, holding her arm up trying to grasp the whip. "KIKYOU, NOOOOOO!" Sesshoumaru screamed. Suddenly, he leapt after her. He swished his whip and it wrapped around Kikyou's forearm and Kikyou grasped it tightly.

Pulling her up, Sesshoumaru flew back up to up and over the cliff. The woman ran over to Kikyou. "Oh, arigato, arigato, ARIGATO!" she shrieked, retrieving her baby back into her arms.

It was night time, and all three of them, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and the mystery woman, set up camp together near the cliff. Kikyou helped wrap the blanket around the baby, while Sesshoumaru mended the woman's ankle. "Ah, arigato the both of you," the woman said with relief, rubbing her healed ankle. Kikyou handed the baby back to the woman. "You still haven't told us your name," Kikyou said as she roasted their 3 fish on the camp fire.

"My name?" the woman said. She scoffed. "I don't have a permanent name. But the one that stuck to me was Miyako." Kikyou smiled. "What a pretty name." "Arigato," Miyako replied.

"Why have you bore this baby?" Sesshoumaru asked. Miyako suddenly looked as if she wanted to rather eat a squid alive than to answer that question. Miyako held the baby close to her and rocked her back and forth. "Akyo was by accident," she said. "By 'accident'?" Kikyou said, turning the stick of fish over. "How was she 'by accident'?"

Miyako looked at Kikyou. "Let me tell you about 2 months back then…"

Flashback

_"I was lost then,"_ her voice narrated. _"I didn't know any better."_ Miyako wandered around the forest, hungry and tired. She just wore a black silk kimono (It looked like a miko's robes). Her only defense was a tanto. It was twilight already, and the animals of the night began to emerge. "Are you lost, miss?" said a voice. She spun around pulling out her tanto as she went scared, scared. Standing there was a man, with red eyes and black wavy hair.

Miyako drooped her tanto down a little bit, but did not put it away.

"Are you lost, miss?" he said again with a small smile. "Um, well," she began. "I was on my way to a village…" "Mmm… I'm afraid you're way off course, and I fear I can't take you to the village," He said. "Oh…" she said.

"But, if you'd like," he said quickly, "you can stay with me." Miyako's head perked up. "Really!" she said, excited. "You'd do that?" "Of course!" he said. "I cannot allow a beautiful maiden like you get stranded out here. Now, sheath your tanto and follow me closely."

They walked for many long minutes, silently. Finally, when Miyako couldn't take it anymore, she said, "Um, good sir," she began, "You still have not told me your name." "My name is Naraku," he said with a smile. "You have not told me yours either." "My name's Miyako," she said. "A pretty name matches a pretty shoujo," Naraku said.

When they reached their destination, Miyako gasped. A large castle was right before her eyes. "It's so beautiful!" she gasped. "Is it yours alone!" "Well, I share it with a few companions." They both walked in. "Come with me and I'll show you your room." Miyako followed Naraku. They reached a door with a picture of cherry blossoms painted on it. "You'll be staying here," Naraku said when Miyako didn't say anything. "O-Okay," she stuttered.

_"That was only the beginning,"_ she said again. _"I did not know he was coming onto me, until one day, while I was helping him cook dinner when he cooked the day before, he was leering at me."_

Miyako scattered garlic on the fish and a bit more oil and turned it around a few times in the skillet. "It will be ready in a few minutes, Naraku!" she called. When she turned around to get some pepper, she noticed Naraku staring at her with lust. Miyako pretended not to notice. "Why is he staring at me like that?" she thought.

_"That night, he forced himself on me as I slept."_

Miyako returned to her room after dinner. "He's been staring at me like that since I was cooking dinner!" she thought, frightened. "What got into him?"

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Naraku walked in. "Well, I just came to say sorry for my behavior today," he said. "It's alright," Miyako said, smiling. Naraku walked up to Miyako. "And the way you cooked the fish, it was delicious!" "Arigato! It's a family's old recipe." "Wow." Suddenly, Naraku took off his clothes. "What are you doing!" Miyako squealed, blushing. Naraku smirked, but did not say anything.

"Oh my…" she gasped. Miyako ran for the door, but Naraku caught her wrist. Miyako was too scared to do anything. With a strong tug, Miyako's kimono was ripped off. She ran in the corner, trying to hide her body, but it didn't work. With a strong grip from Naraku, she was flipped on the bed, and the night that followed.

End flashback

She looked petrified. "I couldn't believe it," she said, shuddering. "The man, who I thought I could trust, was a backstabber…"

Then, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "So," Miyako said in a slow, soft would-be sexy voice (A voice where a prostitute would use. O.O), "Lord Sesshoumaru, you own the western lands do you not?" She put her arm around his neck. A pang hit Kikyou in the stomach. "What is she DOING?" she thought. Kikyou pretended to check if the fish was cooked, but she was distinctively listening. Sesshoumaru himself didn't look very comfortable. "Um, yes," he said uneasily. "I met Kikyou one day, and she was traveling all over Japan, collecting the Shikon jewel fragments."

Naraku sat in his usual spot in the dark living room, watching the activities of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou in his crystal ball. "Ah, yes," he uttered. "Good work, Miyako. It appears you have memorized our plan by heart. I would have taken Kayorei to do the job but she's immobilized."

"Sir?" said a voice. Kayorei walked out of the shadows towards Naraku and sat next to him.

"Ah, Kayorei," Naraku said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Are you well again?" "Yes, arigato for asking. Is that Miyako?" "Yes, she's helping us carry out our plan since you could not do so." "Ah, I see. What is the plan?" "She is to get close to the two and kill them when they are most vulnerable."

They were silent for a moment.

"Did you really take her?" Kayorei asked. "No, of course not!" Naraku said, with the "How can you say that to me?" tone. Kayorei looked relieved. "Oh, and what that of Kanna and Kagura?" Kayorei asked, snuggling herself against Naraku. "Now that you reminded me…" he said and got up. "Kayorei, would you be such a darling to oversee Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's activities?" "Of course."

Naraku smiled and whipped out of sight. He when downstairs to where Kanna and Kagura where held. "Well, ladies," Naraku said. "I won't do away with you…." Kanna and Kagura sighed with relief. "…just yet." Kanna and Kagura's head perked up with fear. "I will soon release you… when you're to do another job," he added when they sighed again. "If you fail this one, you will surely perish."

And he whipped out of sight.

Kikyou finished cooking her fish and pulled them off the stick and handed them to Sesshoumaru and Miyako. Miyako thanked Kikyou quietly and ate her fish quickly. Sesshoumaru swallowed it whole bones and all. "So, Sesshoumaru," Miyako said in her falsely sexy voice, "It is true you have a castle?" "Why, yes," Sesshoumaru said, hiding a little bit aggravation. "I AM a lord after all." "Yes, yes," Miyako said, putting her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his chest with her other hand. "I see…"

When Kikyou couldn't take it anymore, she decided to "talk" to Sesshoumaru (Telepathy if you didn't know what I meant). "SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou yelled in her head to Sesshoumaru, making him jump. "Yes?" he said back. "What is she DOING?" Kikyou hissed. "How the hell should I know?" "I have a bad feeling about her, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Kikyou, I can take care of myself! Nothing will happen."

Kikyou transformed a roar of frustration into a little grunt. "I don't mean it THAT way. I am saying that I can sense Naraku's aura around her! You go on! Sniff her scent!"

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback, but he did so anyway. "You're right. She IS cloaked in Naraku's scent, but wouldn't because Naraku stole her virginity?" Kikyou gave the -. - look. "Don't you think it would have faded! I'm also POSITIVE she's another detachment," she said. "Maybe," Sesshoumaru thought.

Kikyou finished up her fish and got up. "Sesshoumaru, Miyako," she began. "I'm going to go for a short stroll. I'll be back soon." "Follow me right after I leave, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou shot the message through Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru nodded to say he understood.

Kikyou walked through the bushes and waited for Sesshoumaru. After a few moments, Sesshoumaru walked in. "About time!" Kikyou said.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru said. "You might be right. First of all, she smells like Naraku, and I just noticed her ears are pointed, so she must be a youkai." "Right," Kikyou said, nodding. She handed him a stick of berries. "Eat these. They'll protect from evil auras."

Sesshoumaru chewed them down. "Let's go back and sleep now." When they both got back, Miyako was already asleep, with her baby next to her.

Kikyou crept into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru sat and stared at the fire and when he could not take the boredom anymore, he slipped into the sleeping bag next to Kikyou and fell asleep.

…But Kikyou did not sleep long, for she was curious if Miyako were to kill her or Sesshoumaru, so she stayed awake, keeping her eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

Later that night, Kikyou's prediction came true: Miyako awoke. Kikyou's new 6th sense (Sort of like Spider-Man's Spidey-Sense) told her that Miyako was taking out a tanto. Her heart pounded as she got closer and closer, tanto at ready.

She raised her blade to strike Sesshoumaru…

To be continued…


	12. Miyako's True Motives and Naraku's Rage

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 12: Miyako's true Motives and Naraku's Rage

Miyako raised her tanto to strike Sesshoumaru. With a strong grip, Kikyou grabbed her wrist, stopping the attack. Miyako gasped with fear. "What do you think you are doing, shoujo?" Kikyou hissed dangerously. When Miyako did not answer, Kikyou gripped her wrist harder, making her drop the tanto on Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou picked up the tanto off of Sesshoumaru's chest and checked for any signs of injury and got up. Miyako walked backwards away from her in fear. Kikyou eyed her baby. "You know," Kikyou said suspiciously, "your child has not made any sounds lately. I have a gut instinct that the baby is not real."

She walked over to the baby. "NO!" Miyako screamed, waking Sesshoumaru up. "What's going on?" he said, looking rather annoyed that he was woken up. "It appears Miss Miyako tried to kill you," Kikyou said.

Kikyou walked towards the baby and picked it up. "I'm sure this baby is not real either: It did not make a single sound." Miyako's face was now stony. Kikyou threw it across the clearing and it smashed against a tree. The remains were just clay.

Miyako turned tail and ran, but Kikyou, now with her renewed youkai power, was too fast for her. Blocking her way, she gripped Miyako by the throat. "Now, Miyako," Kikyou said, "You are going to tell us what is going on… why you are following us… Why you tried to kill Sesshoumaru… who you work for…"

Miyako coughed and choked from lack of air. "Oh-Oh-Okay!" she hacked out. Kikyou released Miyako and hell chains appeared on her and a metal collar appear on her neck with a chain attached to it. She squealed in surprise.

"Now," Kikyou said, flipping the tanto around in her hand. "Let's play a small game of '20 Questions'." The tanto disappeared and a whip was in her hand. The hell chains on Miyako's wrists levitated and attached themselves to two sturdy oak trees. "AIIE!" Miyako screamed, trying to break free. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"These chains are no ordinary chains," Kikyou said. "They are chains given from death, and at my command, I can have them pull you down to the depths of hell. Now, let us begin. Number one: Who do you work for?"

Miyako spat at the ground. "I will take that secret with me to the grave!" Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Very well, but I am practically dead, just brought back to life. So, I may visit you whenever I wish!"

She flicked her whip and it smacked Miyako on the leg. She cried in pain. When she did not answer, Kikyou flicked it even harder on her leg, making her scream again. When she did not answer for the 3rd time, Kikyou flicked her whip again, tearing a part of her pant legs off.

"AAAGH! OK, I'LL TELL YOU!" Miyako yelled when Kikyou raised the whip again. "I will regret this, but Naraku sent me."

Sesshoumaru was asleep again. "So, it WAS Naraku!" Kikyou thought. "Very good," Kikyou said. "Number two: Why did he send you?" Miyako turned her head defiantly. "I will NEVER reveal that to you!" "Oh," Kikyou said. "Then we'll just have to CHUCK it out of you…" A blue bottle appeared in her hand. Walking quietly over to Sesshoumaru, she poured a drop over his head. "That should keep him asleep," she thought. Turning back to Miyako, she raised her whip as Miyako turned her head away. "Are you willing to tell?" Kikyou asked. Miyako kicked her legs, obviously trying to kick Kikyou. "MPF!" she grunted. Kikyou raised her whip and flicked at Miyako, whipping her leg, leaving a bloody mark. Miyako winced, trying not to cry out. Kikyou whipped her other pant legs off. She whipped at Miyako's arms, tearing a sleeve off and putting a small scratch on her forearm. Kikyou raised her whip again, whipping her right cheek twice, having a bloody X on her face. When she raised her whip to strike again, Miyako screamed out, "To kill Sesshoumaru! Naraku wanted me to kill Sesshoumaru!" "Good," Kikyou said. "Now, number three…"

And seeing we have not heard from Inuyasha and the gang from a LONG time…

"Damn…" Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat by the sapphire blue river and pelted stones in. "I still don't know if Sesshoumaru has feelings for Kikyou… I just hope that she didn't fall for him or is traveling with him…"

Flashback

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru snarled angrily. "Sesshoumaru!" the tachi cried. "Where's Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "KIKYOU? What the hell do you want with her?" "She was here; her scent is cloaked all over you, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru angrily remarked. "WHERE IS SHE!" "SHE LEFT!" Inuyasha began to draw Tetsusaiga. "Don't TOUCH TETSUSAIGA!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"WHERE DID KIKYOU GO?" Sesshoumaru screamed. "She went that way," Inuyasha pointed. Sesshoumaru ran past Inuyasha, slashing him as he did so. Inuyasha screamed from the pain. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WASTING SO MUCH TIME WHEN KIKYOU COULD BE IN TROUBLE!" Sesshoumaru growled.

End Flashback

He threw a larger rock into the river. "What am I thinking? She still thinks I killed her 50 years ago…" "Inuyasha?" said a timid voice. "Hmm?" He turned around and saw Kagome.

"Oh, konichiwa, Kagome." "Konichiwa (Don't remember if I told you what this meant, but it means hi/hello)." "Daijoubu desu ka (Are you ok?)?" Kagome asked. "Daijoubu desu (I'm fine)." "Well, why don't you come back to camp?" Kagome asked. "It's ok. I need to think about stuff anyway…" "Ok…" Kagome got up and went back to camp.

Inuyasha picked up a bigger stone and threw it in the river, wincing as the stone landed with a big SPLASH. "Damn it," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, rubbing his chest. "The wound did not heal yet… Guess I should head back to camp..."

And at Naraku's place…

Naraku watched his crystal ball. Kayorei was asleep in front of the ball. Suddenly, Naraku saw something that made him quite unhappy: Miyako chained on two trees, getting whipped. Kikyou's lips were moving, as if speaking. And when Miyako was silent, she would whip her until she spoke.

His hand curled into fists and slammed it down with anger. "Damn you, Miyako." Naraku thought. "How could you let her get to you like that? Well, I can't afford you to tell her anything more..."

He stretched out his hand and something looked like something was growing out of his wrist… It was a heart… Miyako's heart. "You will be punished for being so soft…" As the heart grew larger and larger, it landed in his palm. He squeezed it hard.

In the crystal ball, he saw Miyako's chained body, now wincing and yelling in pain. Not from the whipping, but from the pain of her heart getting crushed. "I expected better of you…" he muttered, enraged.

He walked over to a table, retrieving a sheet of parchment, brush and ink. Writing quickly, he left a note for Kayorei and jetted out the door.

With Miyako's heart still in hand, he crushed it with his fingers as he flew to where Miyako was getting tormented.

"Weakling…" he thought, distressed as he crushed the heart again. "I thought you would be stronger, but now that you're spilling the beans, I'll just have to kill you… But if I get over there first, I can kill the 3 of them…"

...

"Number 20: Where is Naraku?" Kikyou asked. Miyako's clothes were now in rags. "I will reveal that to you!"

"Strange," Kikyou thought. "How come previously, she screamed when I did not whip her sometimes?" Suddenly, Miyako screamed loudly. "LORD NARAKU!" She screamed, her eyes brimming with tears now. "LORD NARAKU, I AM SORRY! I'M SORRY! I BEG OF YOUR MERCY!" "Naraku?" Kikyou thought.

Kikyou grabbed the chain that was attached to the metal collar and pulled it down, making Miyako's head bow, and the tree branches creak. "Miyako, why are you screaming so?" Kikyou asked. "U-U-Ugh!" Miyako groaned. Sweat was now beading her forehead as she shut her eyes and winced.

"Speak," Kikyou said. Miyako took a few gasps of air before continuing. "Naraku," Miyako said. "He physically holds my heart." "I see. So, I suppose you can tell me where Naraku is?" "I-I can't," Miyako said, her voice breaking. "Why not?" "Be-because he'll kill me if I do…"

"Foolish girl," said the deep, drawling voice. "I'll kill you anyway, now that you told her everything."

Kikyou spun around, wielding the Ni Hon now. Sesshoumaru woke abruptly as if somebody yelled in his ear. He jetted right next to Kikyou. Right in front of her was Naraku. "It's about time you showed your coward self," Kikyou said, tightening her grip on the katana. "Get back, Sesshoumaru."

Miyako was weeping uncontrollably. "N-Naraku," she sobbed. "P-please forgive me! I could not bear it… the pain…" "Silence!" Naraku said. "You gave me your oath not to speak!" "But it…" "QUIET! I'll deal with you later!" He gave a sharp wave with his hand. A white crescent flew out, making her pass out.

"Now," Naraku said. "Kikyou, give me your shards." "You'll have to kill me to get them!" Kikyou said, holding her katana higher. "Very well then…" Naraku said. "KAGURA! KANNA!"

Kagura and Kanna appeared from behind the bushes. "Do not fail," Naraku said dangerously. Kagura charged towards Sesshoumaru waving her fan about. Kanna walked cautiously towards Kikyou. Suddenly, Kanna began to make strange movements with her hands. "What…?" Kikyou thought. Suddenly, ghostly vines that once bind Kagura now bind Kikyou and lifted her into the air. She dropped the katana and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru screamed. He punched Kagura in the face, knocking her out cold and ran towards Kikyou.

Suddenly, another whitish vine went into Kikyou's robe pockets and pulled out a small sack. "The jewel shards!" Kikyou thought frantically. A spirit eel appeared, clutching Kikyou's katana. It slashed the vine before it was destroyed it self. The little pouch and the katana began to fall. "GET IT SESSHOUMARU!" Kikyou yelled, fighting her binds.

Sesshoumaru jetted right below Kikyou and caught the little pouch. The katana jabbed into the ground. With Toukijin, he slashed the vines that bind Kikyou and made them disperse.

As Kikyou landed, she felt an arm grasp her waist. It was not Sesshoumaru; he was right in front of her! But whose arm did that belong to?

Suddenly, a katana slithered on Kikyou's neck. She looked around and saw Naraku, clutching her with a smirk on his face. He placed chains on her and held out a hand. "Hand them over," Naraku said. "Give me the Shikon shards." "YOU WISH!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Give them to me," Naraku said softly, "or dear Kikyou will be sent back to where she belongs…"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "NO, YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!" "Give them to me if you don't wish her to die."

Kikyou shook her head. "Don't give them to him," Kikyou mouthed. "Don't!" Suddenly, something snapped in Kikyou's head.

"Oh my gosh," she thought. "I have my dragon youkai power! I'm such a baka." Kikyou shut her eyes and screwed her eyes in concentration. The 6 blue streaks appeared on her face again. The stripes appeared on her face again. With a good strike, she punched Naraku in the stomach. "AUGH!" Naraku groaned.

She leapt back over to Sesshoumaru's side with great difficulty since the chains were so heavy. With a good tug on them, they snapped. Sesshoumaru slipped the small sack back into her pocket. Kagura was awake now. Everyone seemed quite startled. "What happened to you!" Naraku yelled. Kagura looked as if she wanted to vomit. Kanna's eyes were wide with confusion.

Kikyou's hands began to glow and she opened up her fists. Purple spheres began to form. "I don't think you deserve to know!" Kikyou yelled. She held her hands in front of her chest and blasted the spheres out. "Ho!" Naraku yelled, leaping out of his position. Kagura ran towards Kikyou, swinging a tanto wildly. She yanked the Ni Hon out of the ground before she leapt wildly out of the way but Naraku grabbed Kikyou at the last minute.

Kikyou held up two fingers; her index finger slightly overlapped her middle finger. "By the power of the kazejin (I think it means thunder god)," Kikyou chanted, "I bid you to strike!" Thunder boomed. A lightning bolt soared down behind Kikyou's fingers and it hit Naraku on the head. "OOGH!" Naraku groaned, letting go of Kikyou.

Kagura lunged towards Kikyou, waving the tanto. Kikyou moved out of the way quick enough to hit her on the head, making her pass out again. Another katana slash came out of Naraku's blade, making Kikyou leap and fall. She gasped. Kagura leapt on Kikyou, trying to stab her, but with Kikyou's new superior strength gripping her wrist and grabbing her should, Kagura couldn't even make a small nick.

Kikyou suddenly tightened her grip, making Kagura drop the tanto. But before Kikyou could kick her off, Kagura's hands wrapped around Kikyou's neck, choking her. "Ack!" Kikyou choked. She grabbed on to Kagura's wrists, trying to through her off, but she was holding too tight. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" Kagura screamed.

Kikyou punched Kagura in the face, making her nose bleed and having her let go. Kikyou got up and rubbed her neck, breathing heavily.

Sesshoumaru was having trouble attempting to pacify Kanna. No matter what Sesshoumaru tried tot do, nothing really seemed to hurt Kanna. "Oh wow… Sesshoumaru, just do THIS!" Kikyou ran towards Kanna and rammed her hard in the shoulder, making her drop the mirror. The mirror cracked.

"Arigato!" Sesshoumaru breathed. "RAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Naraku roared. "You have meddled with my plans for the last time! I will finish you off NOW!"

Naraku raised his katana and it glowed a demonic red. He aimed it at Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. Suddenly, the glowed released from the blade and turned into a sphere. It blasted off and hit Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.

"I've got them!" Naraku yelled triumphantly. "I FINALLY GOT THEM!" He cackled into the night sky. Little did he know that Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were right behind him. Kikyou raised her leg high, and flung it out; making it hit Naraku on the head. "HAH!" Kikyou yelled triumphantly.

Sesshoumaru ran towards Naraku with his incredible speed and Toukijin in his hand. With a good stroke, he was able to cut the katana Naraku was holding and stabbed him in the stomach. "HOOOOOOOOUGH!" Naraku groaned. He coughed up some blood. Suddenly, he was lifted into the sky with Kagura, Kanna and Miyako on a feather. "You may have triumphed now, but I will return!" Naraku cried.

To be continued…


	13. Meeting Kouga

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 13: Meeting Kouga

A young wolf youkai woke up in a cave with a gruff growl. "Myrrh!" he grunted. "So freaking windy…" He rubbed his arms to warm himself. "Kouga!" another youkai called. "I'm going to go hunt for our breakfast." "Yeah," Kouga replied, bored. "Go ahead."

Walked over to a corner and strapped his katana back at his waist. He took a brown strip and tied his long pitch black hair in a high pony tail.

He walked out of the cave and into the brisk, cold air and got onto a huge boulder, which overlooks everything. Then, something caught his eye. A girl with beautiful purple hair… "Aha!" he thought, delighted. "I'm amazed Kagome trekked all the way over here…"

He leapt over the rock and into the road to greet her. "Konichiwa, Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru walked a long winding road. "I wonder if we will reach a village before nightfall." Kikyou thought. Suddenly, a man leapt into the road. He had black hair, with brown furs on him. "A wolf youkai," Kikyou thought. She looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked like he wanted to hold him by the throat the way the wolf youkai was smiling. "Konichiwa, Kagome!" he exclaimed. Kikyou was taken aback. "Kagome?" she thought. "Inuyasha's wench?" He looked at the girl, perplexed. "You look a bit different today… Oh well! You've changed! You're more beautiful than ever!" He opened his arms and pulled Kikyou into his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What the…" Kikyou thought, outraged. She pulled out an arm, and struck Kouga on the face. With super-human strength, he went flying to a wall.

Kikyou walked back to Sesshoumaru's side, only she was sort of behind him. "What did you do that for!" the youkai screamed, rubbing his face. "You could have killed me, Kagome! And how did you get that good strength!" "First of all," Kikyou said, pulling out a short sword, "I'm not Kagome and second of all, who in the seven hells are you?" "I am Kouga, chief of the wolf clan. Who are you and that male youkai?" "I am Miko Kikyou, and he is Lord Sesshoumaru."

Suddenly, she saw 3 glints: 2 at his shins, and one in his right arm. "I believe you have something that belongs to me" Kikyou held out her hand. "Give them to me. Give me back my Shikon jewels." "Feh!" Kouga said. "You'll have to fight for it!" "Very well then," Kikyou said, transforming her short sword into the Ni Hon. With a good wave, Kikyou sent dozens of blue and black crescents, which spun and cut into the ground as Kouga avoided them narrowly.

"Ho!" he cried, hitting one out of his way with a fist. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air. He slashed Kouga on the face, leaving 3 bloody scratches on each cheek. "Ow!" Kouga screamed. He kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach, sending him flying into a muddy wall. "NOO!" Kikyou screamed. She ran towards Kouga with a speed that she just looked like a blur to an ordinary youkai. With one hand clenched into a fist, she sent the fist soaring towards Kouga's face, making him bleed at the mouth.

Kikyou spun in midair, her miko outfit flailing gracefully. She raised her leg and kicked Kouga in the face. She raised her Ni Hon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" she screamed. She lunged it down hard, making Kouga scream, and having him spurt blood at the stomach like a fountain.

Kouga leapt back, and ran, clutching his stomach. Little droplets of blood fell out of his abdomen. While he jetted away, something fell out of his forearm. Kouga spun around. "My jewel shard!" he yelled. He ran towards the shard, but Kikyou was too fast and swift. With one smooth grab, she held the jewel shard and slipped it in her pocket.

Kouga just stood there. Kikyou sheathed her Ni Hon in its sheath. She raised it and smacked Kouga on the head with it. "OH!" Kouga yelled. As he leapt and ran, he called back: "I'll get more jewel shards! I'll collect all of them! Each and every single piece! INCLUDING THE ONE YOU WON FROM ME!"

Kikyou scoffed as Kouga leapt over the edge of the cliff to the other side. She ran over to the cloud of dust that was still enveloping Sesshoumaru. She kneeled down. Her right hand turned into a misty blue as she placed it on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Instantly, he woke up. "Huh?" he said as he sat up.

Kikyou smiled. "Daijoubu desu ka?" "Daijoubu desu." "Well, let's get going shall we?" "Yes, lets." They both got up and walked to the nearest village. Little that they know Inuyasha and the gang were traveling to that same village as well.

Meanwhile…

Miyako woke up as if someone has just splashed cold water on her… which someone did, for she was shivering and was wet. A single chain shackled her wrists separately. Each of them was latched onto the edges of a circle on the ceiling which looked like they could rotate. Her neck was chained and was shackled as well. Her ankle were attached with an unusual heavy chains and latches. They weren't attached to anything; they merely lay on the floor.

Miyako tried to move her legs. They wouldn't even budge due to the weight of her chains and shackles. "So this is why the chains weren't attached to anything but me…" she thought.

Something then distracted her… Her clothes… They were no longer in rags. She had a new kimono! She suddenly heard footsteps yet there was no one to be seen. "Naraku?" she thought.

"Miyako," Naraku's deep voice called. Miyako turned around with great difficulty. She saw Naraku with anger in his eyes. Besides him was Kayorei, holding a whip. At her waist, was a wrapped up chain.

"You have betrayed us all!" A voice said menacingly. Kagura stepped out of the shadows, with her fan covering her face. "You swore us to the heavens and hell itself you shall not speak of a word!" Kanna's soft voice said as she stepped out behind of a board of chains, shackles and whips.

"I was tormented! I had to…" "Silence!" Naraku boomed in. Kayorei raised the whip. THWAP! The whip tore off a small strip of the skirt of the kimono at Miyako's left leg. Her leg now bore a red mark, which was slightly bleeding. "Ugh!" Miyako winced.

"You will now pay the consequences, Miyako," Naraku said. He walked swiftly up the stairs as Kanna followed. Kayorei cracked her whip. Kagura walked over to the board and took off a whip and stuck it in her kimono belt and took a chain whip in her hand.

Kayorei whipped Miyako hard for five minutes, while Kagura occasionally beat her with the chain whip. In those minutes, Miyako's skirt was whipped to shreds, and her top was badly torn. Her legs bled like a coursing river. Her arms were slashed and bruised. Her stomach bled and was bruised. Her chest had several bloody scratches as did her face.

"Well…" Kayorei began. "That's enough for the first night! Don't you think so, dear Kagura?" "Yes, this shall be enough for one night." As they both turned to leave, Miyako thrashed around. "CHI-WAH! CHI-WAH CHI-WAH CHI-WAH! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIGH!"

Kayorei spun around. "No…" Kayorei said softly. "…it doesn't seem you've had enough…" She walked over to a trapdoor and opened it. She lowered a bucket down and pulled it up. She motioned for Kagura to come over. "Yes?" Kagura said. "Kagura, where is the salt?" Kayorei said quietly. "It's in the corner. Do you wish for me to get it?" "No, that's fine. But I would like you to get a whip and whip her again." "Again? But didn't Naraku say to whip her until it's enough?" "Yes, but he said whip her until WE feel is enough… and I don't think it's enough…" "As you wish… but what are you planning to do?" "When I get the salt, I will throw most of it into the bucket of water I have. As you whip Miyako, give her new wounds and slashes and cuts. Once that is done, I want you to blind-fold her with this strip of cloth."

Kayorei held up a strip of dark purple cloth and Kagura took it. "Alright…" "Next, I will pick up the bucket of salt water and dump it on her. Now, beneath her, is a circular trap door. I will open it and dump the salt water above her head. Then, remove the cloth and do some more whipping. The water I have now is warm. The water I'll use next will be quite hot and the water I'll use last will be…" "…cold," Kagura finished. "Ingenious!" Kayorei smiled. "Arigato, now, lets get started."

Kagura went over to get a whip. "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!" Miyako screamed, trying to thrash her legs. Kagura now had a whip in her hand. "Quiet, wench." Kagura whipped Miyako over and over and over again, until her screams echoed in the spacey dungeon.

Kayorei retrieved the bags of salt and dumped one bag in the large bucket of water. She motioned for Kagura to stop whipping Miyako and walked over to a lever switch. She pushed a button left of it and the circular patterns underneath Miyako opened. The heavy chains and shackles which clasped Miyako went zooming down. "EEEK!" Miyako cried, as Kayorei pulled the lever and Miyako began dropping like a bag of stones.

Kayorei held the bucket over Miyako's head and dumped it over. A scream filled the entire dungeon no ningen or youkai ear had ever heard… A scream of torment… A scream of sorrow… The screams that lasted all night, were the shrieks of Miyako's never-ending torment.

Inuyasha and his gang walked a long, winding road. A different route that Kikyou and Sesshoumaru were taking to the same village Inuyasha and the gang where traveling to.

Inuyasha rubbed his chest from time to time, since he reopened the wound a little. "Inuyasha?" said Miroku's deep, calm voice. "You seem troubled." "It's none of your business, houshi (monk)," Inuyasha said, looking the opposite way. "Well, Inuyasha," Miroku said, swinging his arm over Inuyasha's shoulder. "You're my friend. So, technically, I think I ought to know."

The ladies were walking up front, eavesdropping on the conversation. "You think it might be concerning Kikyou?" Sango said quietly, hoisting the Hiraikotsu higher on her back. "It may be," Kagome said in the same voice level, rubbing her chin. "Shippou, what are they saying?" "Be patient, Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou quietly, as he hung on the tip of the Hiraikotsu. "Nothing yet, but Inuyasha looked quite melancholy. Wait! Miroku's opening his mouth!"

"Well?" Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha looked reluctant to speak. "It's… about Kikyou… and Sesshoumaru as well."

Meanwhile, back at Sesshoumaru's castle…

Rin slipped on a suit of taijiya (demon slayer) armor and took a spear from a rack (Yeah, I know. It's waaaaaaay too fiction-y. But it's my series heh. ). She walked out into the courtyard, tying her hair into a pony tail as she went, where Jaken awaited her for her training.

"About time, Rin!" Jaken's shrewd voice said as Rin rolled her eyes. "Get into position!" That wasn't unnecessary for Rin, for her spear was held in her hand and was in her fighting stance. Before Jaken even gave the signal to begin, Rin ran towards Jaken with full speed, spear ready. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rin screamed. Jaken began to run around before Rin could even strike. "AAH! AAH! AAH! MURDERER ON THE LOOSE! AAH! AAH! AAH! HEELP!"

Rin did the -.- face. She raised her spear. "Spear of fate!" Her spear point began to pulsate and glow dark blue. Jaken's screaming frenzy suddenly stopped. "Uh-oh…" he said timidly. Rin hurled the spear as Jaken resumed screaming.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru finally reached a village by sunset. "Wait," Kikyou said, before walking under the fine arch. Sesshoumaru turned around. "What is it?" "We can't go in looking like this. We should change our appearance." Kikyou shut her eyes and held out her arms. A purple aura surrounded her. The streaks disappeared and she looked just like her old self again. Only the moon was on her forehead. When she looked at Sesshoumaru, he removed his streaks as well. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru walked and Kikyou followed. She was quite surprised Sesshoumaru could change his appearance as well.

When they entered the village, red lanterns hung all over the place. Ribbons stretched from house to house. A woman walked past Kikyou. "Excuse me!" Kikyou said. The woman turned around. "Hai (I just found out it meant Yes)?" "The decorations… is there a festival tonight?" "Ah, hai. It is the festival celebrating the origin of this village." "This village has an origin? An origin so interesting, it is to be celebrated?" "Hai!" the woman said, flabbergasted. "This village was first inhabited by women. It was for years until an army of men conquered here. Everybody that's here attends the festival. They wear their finest clothes." "I see… Arigato!" The woman smiled and left.

"Let's get to an inn," Kikyou suggested. Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. They reached an inn an hour before the festival. The manager showed them to the room and left. There were 2 foldable room separators and Kikyou walked behind one and took off her purple miko outfit. Kikyou thought of the different kimonos she had in her mental I inventory. Suddenly, she found something she liked: A black kimono with white and red flowers lining the skirt. She came out of the board and saw Sesshoumaru, already dressed in a red and white yukata with a purple kanji.

"Well, you dress fast!" Kikyou exclaimed, walking over to a table with make up. "It's a habit," Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

Kikyou sat down on the mat, looking hopelessly at the make up: Rouge for the lips, powder for the face, shadowing for the eyelids, all the make up a glamour girl can imagine!

Kikyou decided to start with the powder. She took a little bit and spread it on her face. She looked in the mirror and decided that was enough and took some dark pink powder and rubbed it on her cheeks. Next, was elongating her eyelashes. Kikyou found this a great hassle for she could not even get the brush close enough to touch and ends up poking herself in the eyes.

Finally, with 45 minutes left until the festival, her eyelashes were the most noticeable thing on her face yet. Then, she decided to spice up her lips. She took a spot of rogue and smeared it perfectly on her lips. Finally, it's time for her hair. She brought her hair together and curled it into a bun with 2 strands released and attached to the bun. With a thin stick, she stuck it through her hair.

She looked in the mirror and could not believe it. She looked amazing! She got up and turned around. Sesshoumaru gawked at her like he needed special ed. "You… you look AMAZING!" he gasped out. Kikyou blushed her delicate reds. "A…arigato." "Let's go!" Kikyou smiled which made her lovelier and walked over beside Sesshoumaru and walked out of the sliding door. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kikyou's waist and Kikyou rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

When they got outside, people were already crowded around a large raised platform. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were lucky enough to get to the front row. The actors began to start the play. Kikyou looked to the left of the platform and saw a red sign which said: The Village's Origin. "Such a blunt title…" Kikyou thought.

But the title meant nothing to the contents of the play: The actors' crying were real, the blood looked so real. Kikyou's heart jumped out of position each time there was a sudden fight or attack.

At the end of the play, the actors bowed and left the stage. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou walked about the village. There were stands selling food and sweets. Kikyou bought a sweetened apple and Sesshoumaru bought a sushi roll for food during travel.

As Kikyou and Sesshoumaru walked the long winding road back to their inn, Kikyou was positive that a girl who walked past her was Kagome.


	14. True Feelings Revealed into the Air!

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 14: True Feelings Revealed into the Air!

Kikyou froze in her tracks. Kagome did so also. They stared at each other. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let's go!" Kikyou's body pulsated. Hatred and vengeance filled her heart once again. Inuyasha began to run towards Kagome. "No, Inuyasha, don't!" Sesshoumaru turned around. "Kikyou?" he called, sounding troubled. "Kikyou!" He started to run towards and then stopped when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou. "What are they doing here?" Sesshoumaru brain messaged Kikyou. "I don't know, but they made one HELL of a mistake to come here!" She held out a hand and something started to take form in it… one of her Sais… "No, Kikyou, don't! Don't do anything baka!" Sesshoumaru thought frantically.

The Sais fully took form and Kikyou gripped on it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, raising her dagger, running towards Inuyasha. Kagome tried to block Kikyou, but was shoved out of the way.

Kikyou leapt into the air. "INUYASHA! PERISH!" She lunged the Sais down hard. "…Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried, as he pulled out his transformed Tetsusaiga, blocking the stab. Suddenly, Kikyou began to scream. "AAAAAIIIGH!" She screwed her eyes up in pain. "What… What is it? What is this… this pain? It hurts… bad! Am… am I alive now? I AM!" she thought.

Suddenly, the pain intensified, making Kikyou scream even louder, and having her rebound off the Tetsusaiga and into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She ran over to him. "What did I do?" Inuyasha said to himself.

Kikyou's heart was beating fast. "Are you alright (Sometimes I use Japanese for the phrases I know, but… so what! )?" Sesshoumaru said, clutching Kikyou. "I… I feel numb…" Kikyou said weakly, "But… I'll be fine. I'm alive now."

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled with fury, holding Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru. "Get your dirty hands off her!" "I don't think I am bothered by that!" Kikyou screams, as she got up. Inuyasha was flabbergasted. "W…What!" He droops Tetsusaiga a bit. Kikyou drew her Ni Hon out of thin air.

"You love me don't you?" Kikyou said. "Then sheath your blade! Sheath Tetsusaiga and leave me be!" Inuyasha could not believe his ears. His Tetsusaiga dropped onto the floor as the blade cut into the dirt ground. He lowered his head until his eyes could not be seen. "Are…are you…are you saying… that you would rather be with Sesshoumaru than with me?" Inuyasha's voice quivered.

Kikyou gripped her Ni Hon tighter. "Fine," Inuyasha said softly, but curtly. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. He raised his head, tears slightly brimming his eyes. His face should of great anger and sorrow. He leaped into the air and jetted towards Sesshoumaru with his claws. "WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT THEN!" Inuyasha yelled, shoving Kikyou out of his path. "Augh!" Kikyou yelled.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'll kill you for taking Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru was not flabbergasted by this; he knew Inuyasha would get out of control when Kikyou spoke those words. He dodged it quickly. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she hid behind a pillar. "If I can only help you… If I ONLY had a bow with me… AH! There!" She ran over to a pile of wooden sticks. She picked one up. She took off the choker she was wearing and unraveled it and pulled off the yin-yang symbol. She attached the string to the stick and now had make-shift bow. She pulled off the white strip which held her ponytail in a bun and wrapped it around the most bent part.

She ran into an archery shop and took a quiver of arrows and slung them on the bag. "Oh crap, I snagged my kimono!" she groaned. "Oh well…" She slung an arrow to her bow. "Inuyasha!" she called, as the arrow began to slip out of her fingers. "I will help you!" She released her arrow. "No…" Kikyou thought. The arrow soared. From her sharp eyesight, it would tear a part of Inuyasha's top, but hit Sesshoumaru smack-dab in the left shoulder. "That's not good!" Kikyou thought frantically as she ran side-by-side with the arrow.

She raised her Ni Hon. "No, you shall NOT!" as her Ni Hon sliced the arrow cleanly in half. Kagome gasped. "Your fight shall be with me!" The Ni Hon was gone and on her back was a quiver of maple arrows with silver tips. In her hand was a cherrywood bow.

"No…" Kagome said softly as she walked backwards and broke into a run. "NO!" Kikyou did not chase after her. She stood in her place and drew her bow as it began to snow. "Arrow of binding!" She yelled. The arrow began to glow… a lavender… It pulsated. She released the arrow. Purplish-lavender sparkles fell from the flying arrows. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kagome screamed. The arrow closed in on Kagome. The arrow split into 6 silvery vines. It held Kagome by the wrists, ankles and around her body. "Huah?" She gasped as the vines tightened. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She fell onto the now snowy ground, with her makeshift bow still in hand. "AAAAAAGH!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIGH!" The vines on Kagome's back began to sprout wings and took air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha spun around briefly from the battle. "Kagome!" He yelled. "Where are your paying attention to?" Sesshoumaru said menacingly, as raised his hand and struck Inuyasha on the face and sent him flying into a wall. "UGH!" Inuyasha groaned. The wings began to carry Kagome away. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. "KAGOME!"

"Do not worry, Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "Where the wings shall carry her, is a place where no harm shall be done to her." "Kikyou… you little… YOU!" He ran towards Kikyou, as Kikyou braced herself for the attack. But then his direction changed.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as he struck Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Sesshoumaru groaned as he slid backwards. "SANKON TETSUOU (Iron reaver soul stealer)!" He yelled as he swished his claw bared hands, slashing Sesshoumaru's silk yukata and his face. He kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach, which now impaired him from moving as he lay still on the snowy ground. He coughed up blood as the red liquid stained the silver snow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kikyou cried as tears filled her eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" She slung another arrow. "ARROW OF SECRECY!" The arrow pulsated once again and now emanated an aqua blue. She released the arrow as more blue light exploded out of the tip the arrow and enveloped the entire arrow.

Inuyasha leapt to a safe distance as the arrow exploded safely in front of him. "Forgive me, Kikyou," Inuyasha said as he drew Tetsusaiga once again. Wind began to envelope the blade.

"Oh no… Kaze no kizu (I think it means Wind Scar… Forgot heh… sorry! ")!" The wind stopped enveloping the blade as Inuyasha raised it. "KAZE NO KIZU!" he screamed.

He threw it back down hard into the snow. Golden streaks began to cut into the ground and move, targeting Sesshoumaru. "No, Sesshoumaru, MOVE!" Kikyou started to run towards Sesshoumaru. "No… no… too weak… can't move anymore!" Sesshoumaru choked out from his blood-coughing. Kikyou ran faster towards Sesshoumaru's bloody body and threw down her bow. She clasped him in her arms. "No… Kikyou… no, just go… save yourself!" Sesshoumaru groaned. "No, Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kikyou ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's silvery hair. "If we die, we die together…" Kikyou said softly to Sesshoumaru. The golden streaks were closing in on the couple. "AISHITERU!" They both screamed in unison, as the streaks were about to kill them. But something happened… something special… a purple-blue aura shot up into the air… protecting Kikyou and Sesshoumaru.

To be continued…


	15. Kikyou's Rage and Inuyasha's Sorrow

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 15: Kikyou's Rage and Inuyasha's Sorrow

Kikyou woke up slowly and sat up. "Where… am I?" she thought. She saw Sesshoumaru, with his stripes back on his face and arms, sleeping on another futon with his kimono loose. Kikyou saw bandages wrapped around his torso. She looked around and in front of her was a roaring fire. She looked at her body and saw that she was wearing her undergarments. Her arms had a couple of scratches. Her legs had bandages wrapped in some areas. She touched her face and felt a scab that roughly formed an X. Her festival kimono lay torn on a table near by.

She looked behind her and saw a woman with black hair, grinding something and burning something which smelled earthy. She turned around and smiled.

"Ah, good!" She said. "You're awake." Kikyou gave a small smile. "Who are you?" The woman turned back to her burning pot and threw some herbs in. "I am the village miko and doctor. My name is Riko. Are you a miko as well?" Kikyou nodded. "Yes, I am, but in a different village. My name is Kikyou." "I see… but why is it that I sense you're a youkai? And your male companion as well?" "Well, that's because… we are." "Oh. I only thought he bore the stripes because of religious reasons." "No, he was born with them. I have them as well, but I am not revealing them right now. I only received my power a few days back." "Oh? And how was that?" Kikyou explained the fight with the water youkai and the dragon youkai's power found in the form of an orb, submerged in water.

"How interesting…" Riko turned around holding a cup of smoking liquid. "Here, drink this. It's a medicinal tea. It will help heal your internal wounds." Kikyou's eyes widened. "I HAVE INTERNAL WOUNDS!" she whispered hoarsely. "Yes, I'm afraid you do." "Hmm…." Kikyou took the cup gently and sipped it. "Mmm…" "Tastes like herbal menthol," she thought.

Riko knelt by Sesshoumaru, using a pestle crushing the herbs in the mortar while kneeling. She opened his kimono wider and loosened the bandages. It revealed a bloody gnash. Even Riko winced at the sight of it. "My, my," she said, scooping some of the herbal paste with her fingers and smearing it softly on the wound. "What could have done this?"

Kikyou stopped sipping her cup of herbal tea for a second. "Inuyasha, his half brother." "Inuyasha?" Riko gasped. "But I heard he was only a hanyou!" "A hanyou, yes, but the son of a taiyoukai." "Oh my! And with a swing of a blade? A technique which can wipe out 100 youkai?" "Yes," Kikyou replied, surprised. "I'm surprised you know about it!" "Well, it's some gossip."

She finished applying the paste onto Sesshoumaru's wound and changed his bandages. Suddenly, something snapped in Kikyou's head. "Ah! That reminds me!" she exclaimed. "What happened to my cherrywood bow?" "Oh, it's over there on the table. The string is just loose." Kikyou's bow… made from an enchanted cherrywood tree and a dragon mane's hair. "Kikyou-sama, you will be out of here in a few days, but you need your wounds to heal, so please don't do anything rash." Kikyou smiled. "Arigato, Riko-san." Riko smiled. "I'm going to get some more herbs from the garden. I will be right back!"

Riko walked out of the little hut. The curtain briefly let some snow blow in. As soon as the curtain closed, Sesshoumaru woke up, and then screamed when he sat up. "AAAAAAAH!" Sesshoumaru screamed. Kikyou screamed along with him, almost spilling her tea. "WHAT IS WRONG!" Kikyou said loudly. "It HURTS!" Sesshoumaru said hoarsely. Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "I know it does; I saw the wound." "Y-you did?" he made to take off the bandages, but Kikyou stopped him. "Don't. Riko, the village miko and doctor, told us we can leave in a few days. We just shouldn't do anything wild."

Inuyasha walked on the snowy road, who was currently, and unusually, quiet. "She… she… she said she loved him…" he thought to himself mournfully. "How could she love a bastard like him! At least Kagome is unharmed." Kagome walked a few steps ahead of him. "What happened last night?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome quickly explained to Sango what had happened that night.

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "She has learnt of the Arrow of Binding!" "That's what I heard her say when she used the arrow that transformed into vines that grasp you then sprout wings on the back and returned from where you came to the area," Kagome said. "That's the Arrow of Binding!" Sango said again. "Only advanced mikos like Midoriko knows how to use it (Again, much of the stuff is made up. And if you don't remember, Midoriko is the miko who created the Shikon no Tama.)! I never knew Kikyou was so advanced!"

Kagome glanced behind her to look at Inuyasha. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. "What seems to be the problem my man?" he says, wearing his brightest smile. "Shut up, Houshi," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Miroku's smile faded a bit. "My, my, Inuyasha! You need not be so rash!"

"What a baka," Inuyasha thought in his head while Miroku continued his rant about Inuyasha being impolite. Inuyasha gave Miroku his, "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna toss you over in the lake!" look. "Fine, fine, fine," Miroku said. "You seem troubled enough already." He walked up ahead.

Inuyasha sighed then lowered his head. Suddenly, he had the fleeting image of him unleashing Kaze no Kizu and hearing Sesshoumaru and Kikyou scream out I love you. "No… no… don't think about that… don't think about it!" he thought to himself. "But… how did they…?" But before he could finish his thought, 2 silver tears rolled down the sides of his face.

It was three days since Sesshoumaru and Kikyou received aid from Riko. One day, Riko came running into the hut, looking flustered and scared and clutched a katana in her hand. Her white miko top was loosened and mussed. Her scarlet miko bottom was hanging a little bit at a side as well; someone forced themselves on her. "Riko, what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Uh… uh… Out… Outs-s-side… bandits! Mostly female!" Riko coughed out. "They said they are from the Shadow cult!" Kikyou finished tightening her bow string. "Why did they come here?" Kikyou asked. "They were looking for you," Riko replied, looking scared. "Looking for me?" Kikyou thought. "Alright."

Kikyou slung her quiver of arrows behind her back and slid her Ni Hon in her waist belt. She hid a tanto in the back of her waist belt as well. She picked up her bow and made to leave the hut. "Kikyou, where are you going?" Riko asked. "What do you think?" Kikyou said. "I'm going to see what they want!" Kikyou walked out of the hut and into the snow.

Outside, was a gang of human bandits, armed with swords, bows and arrows, clubs, spears and throwing chains. "Are you Miko Kikyou?" one clad in shiny steel armor asked. "This is probably the leader," Kikyou thought. "I am. What fools like you want here?" Kikyou asked. "We are searching for the Shikon no Tama, but some one who looks exactly like you shatter the jewels. We know a youkai has custody of almost all of the shards, but we know none of his whereabouts. Give us the shards you have in custody!"

Kikyou smirked and slung an arrow. "She's attacking!" a few of them screamed. "You think it would be that easy to take my shards?" "Well, yes, since its one of you and 10 of me." Kikyou laughed. The winds and falling snow seemed to howl along with her. "Think again." She released the arrow and it exploded as it hit the ground. The band of bandits thinned out as one of the arrows hit smack dab in the middle of one of the bandits, causing his body flesh to explode; only her skeleton was left. "She's a youkai! A youkai miko! Lady Aoi! Let's pull back! " Another screamed in terror.

"Baka-ga!" Aoi yelled, pulling out her shiny, blue-stained katana. "Attack her! She can't take all of your strength together!" That seemed to give the bandits more courage. They leapt into the air and then tried to slam their body on Kikyou. "Or can I?" Kikyou said mischievously. Kikyou, with her new inhuman speed, shot out nine arrows. Screams filled the air as the arrows dissolved into purple mist and injected itself into the bodies. They fell onto the snow-filled ground and then started writhing. "WH-what in the name of the Akuma!" Aoi yelled. The bodies exploded, but no blood appeared… Only the petals of sakura.

"Would you like to know the name of that arrow attack?" Kikyou said. "It's called Sakura's Poison." "Thank you," Aoi said. "I'll keep that in mind!" She ran towards Kikyou, swinging her blade as she went. Kikyou stowed her bow away and pulled out her own katana. The blade was suddenly blue-crystallized, and the handle was made of beaten opal. The sheath was made of sapphire. "Amazing," Kikyou thought. "My Ni Hon has morphed into a jeweled weapon…"

Kikyou held up the Ni Hon just as Aoi slammed down her own katana. "Y… your katana…" Aoi stuttered. "Yes, amazing isn't it?" Kikyou said. She took off a bit of strength of the katana as Aoi pushed harder. With a hard shove to the Ni Hon, Aoi's own blade snapped and Aoi herself was thrown off her feet. "WH… what sorcery is this!" Aoi yelled. "Don't you know? It is from miko training!" Kikyou yelled. She leapt into the air and slashed her Ni Hon. A shimmering blue crescent came exploding down. Aoi just escaped her would-be doom from crawling out of the crescent's target.

Riko and Sesshoumaru watched from the crack of the curtain. Riko was dazed. "She is POWERFUL!" She gasped in wonderment. "I'll NEVER be her!" Sesshoumaru was in wonderland as well. "My, my, she must be angry!" Sesshoumaru thought. "She didn't even fight this fiercely with Kagura or that Kouga person!"

Aoi attempted to crawl away, but Kikyou was too fast. She held the Ni Hon below Aoi's chin. "WHO sent you!" Kikyou said, holding the Ni Hon higher, making Aoi wince. "I… I am not at liberty to say." "Who… sent… you?" Kikyou said, angered. She held the Ni Hon even higher. Aoi's chin began to drip some blood. "I… INUYASHA!" Aoi screamed. The snow seemed to lighten; when the battle raged, the snow fell like pebbles. "What…" Kikyou said softly, "…are you saying? That Inuyasha sent you and your bandits… to rip my jewel shards from ME!"

The snow suddenly became heavy again. Kikyou pulled her Ni Hon out from Aoi's chin and raised it. Lightning thundered down on the tip. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN COME HERE?" The lightning ricocheted and down onto Aoi. But when the lightning dispersed, Aoi's would-be burnt body was not there.

Naraku sat in his usual corner, staring at his crystal sphere. "Perfect, Aoi…" Naraku thought. The crystal ball was at the spot where Kikyou threw down her lightning attack. A little silver ball rolled out from the shadows. Aoi walked into the light. "Aoi," Naraku's deep voice said. "I was worried you did not make it back. Good work; you delivered the message." "Yes, yes I did," Aoi said. "I almost lost my life if it hadn't been for that ball. I think the sum of my reward should be quite large. After all, you are the lord of a castle, correct?" "Yes, Aoi-san," Naraku said. Naraku took out a medium sack of gold out from his obi and tossed it to Aoi. "Arigato," Aoi said curtly. She walked to the door, but Kagura, Kayorei and Kanna were too fast. They blocked her exit.

"What folly is this!" Aoi said, annoyed. "Well," Naraku said, getting up and walking over to Aoi. "Where do you think your going?" "I'm leaving." "Well, this is the thing you don't know…" Kagura used the end of her fan and whacked her on the neck. Aoi slumped on the floor. "Ugh!" she groaned. "…once of help, ALWAYS of help," Naraku said. "You… you bastard…" Aoi hissed.

Naraku smirked. "Kanna, Kagura, show Lady Aoi to her room," Naraku said. As Kagura began to grab her shoulder, Aoi began to thrash in the corner. Until the three could no longer restrain her, she busted into the room, grasping a tanto. "If you want me to stay, I will not do so without a fight!" Aoi said defiantly.

Kayorei and Kagura walked in. Aoi struck first, but her blade immediately broke from Kayorei's reinforced black stained katana. After her tanto broke, she fought mightily like a wild dragon. However, they were prepared, for Kanna's mirror sprouted 6 vines once again. Four grasped her ankles and wrists. One wrapped itself around Aoi's entire body. The final one grasped her neck. Making it a little tighter bind on the neck, Aoi fainted. Kanna brought her down into the dungeon while Kagura and Kayorei followed.

"Don't worry, Aoi," Naraku thought. He took out the almost complete Shikon no Tama. "Try to escape, I shall find your family, and kill them along with the village if they live in one. I will release you when I have all the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

To be continued…


	16. Naraku's New Addition and Riko's Farewel...

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 16: Naraku's New Addition and Riko's Farewell

Aoi woke up, chained and shackled like Miyako. She looked straight in front of her and held her tongue from screaming: She saw Miyako's scratched and branded body (In this form of branded, it means Miyako's body was burned and singed in some areas). Her torn kimono was soaked in blood and was still dripping. "Oh my goodness!" Aoi thought. "And she's still alive!" Miyako's leg shifted from time to time. Her black hair was matted with perspiration and hardly had any movement to it.

"Good, you're awake," Kagura's mischievous voice said. "You!" Aoi said rather rudely. "What happened to this girl? What happened to this poor soul?" Kagura chuckled softly. She opened her fan and fanned herself lightly. "She used to be one of us…" Kayorei said, walking out of the shadows, holding a sheathed tanto. "…however, due to her oath and her foolishness, her power was taken and is now just a mere dummy. We are to torment her for 7 months….. After that... heh… we can do what ever we want to her…" "Kanna," Kagura said. "Can you please bring me the shard?"

Kanna walked out of the shadows and held her mirror as a tray. On it was a little opal black shard, glowing the darkest of black and purple. Kayorei picked it up and walked up to Aoi. "W… what are you going to do with that?" Aoi said. "Try to control me with it?" Kayorei smirked and scoffed. "This is not a Shikon shard," Kayorei said. "It is the power of a celestial youkai… well, at least some of it… heh…. it's not even a youkai… A little bit of it was taken from Kikyou, whose katana emitted a celestial glow. I gave in a hint of my psychic power in as well as a little bit of Kagura's wind powers and Kanna's nihility blood. It was sucked into the little sphere Naraku gave you. Naraku also gave in a little bit of his blood so you may have his scent… hmph... at least that's what he told me… I think the real reason is that if you fail or betray us, he can suck you into his body (Once again, for the gazillion, fufilionth time, lots of made up stuff!)."

Aoi thrashed, but unsuccessfully did so, due to the heaviness of the chains and shackles of the chains on her legs. "It appears you won't be coming quietly…" Kayorei said. She slid the shard and tanto in her obi and picked up more chains that are TWICE her weight and laid some on Aoi's shoulders, legs and arms. Aoi groaned.

"Now, if you won't stop thrashing, I will heat these chains up," Kayorei said. "Ughhh……" Aoi winced. "D...do whatever you want! I will not let you insert that shard in my body! I… egh! I will d-die before you can even get that NEAR ME!" "I see…" Kagura removed the heavy chains and threw them into a furnace, where it burned white-hot. Kayorei removed layers from Aoi's kimono until only one layer was left. Kayorei walked over to the furnace and held her hands out, which were glowing white. The chains floated out of the furnace. They unraveled while Kagura and Kanna lowered the chains that clutched Aoi's wrists. The chains began to coil around Aoi like an anaconda. Suddenly, Kayorei clapped her hands together and the coils closed in on Aoi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Aoi screamed. The pain felt like daggers shooting through her heart. Her skin sizzled as the chains cooled. Kayorei opened her hands and dropped them in the well; the chains unraveled and fell in the wide well. Aoi thrashed no longer. Nor did she shot glares of defiance. She just hung limp like a tangled marionette. "Good, she is tired out," Kayorei said. She took the shard out again opened her kimono. After finding Aoi's heart, she took the shard and stabbed it right in. "UGH!" Aoi groaned. Now, Aoi's whole body glowed black and purple.

"Now we just have to wait for her to take form," Kagura said. "Hai," Kayorei said. "How long will that be?" Kanna asked. "It will take time," Kayorei said. "But Naraku estimated it will take at least 1 full week." "Let's go tell Naraku we are done, shall we?" Kagura said. The three girls, hearts filled with evil, traipsed up the dank stairs, leaving the damp and gloomy dungeon.

Kikyou dove under the warm water in Riko's bath, which was outside in her backyard. It was quite large. Things were going well during those days. Riko was willing to travel with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's wounds were healing faster than ever and Rin was learning defense skills by using Jaken as a practice dummy.

Kikyou rose up to the surface for a gasp of air. "I can not believe it was Inuyasha who had Aoi to come get my shards," Kikyou thought.

Flashback

Kikyou held the Ni Hon below Aoi's chin. "WHO sent you!" Kikyou said, holding the Ni Hon higher, making Aoi wince. "I… I am not at liberty to say." "Who… sent… you?" Kikyou said, angered. She held the Ni Hon even higher. Aoi's chin began to drip some blood. "I… INUYASHA!" Aoi screamed.

End flashback

Kikyou smacked the water with her fist. "RRRGH!" She raged. Kikyou dove underwater again. She had a picture of Inuyasha commanding Aoi to go to her. She almost choked on the water. She floated back up to the surface, coughing. "Augh, time to get out," she said softly. She swam to the side where her towel was as well as her black miko outfit. She dried herself quickly due to the cold and dressed fast. She took a black strip this time and tied her hair up in the usual fashion. She then shut her eyes and her stripes reappeared on her once again.

After she left the bath, both Sesshoumaru and Riko were ready. Riko packed a small bag which hung at her waist and had a katana through her belt as well as a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Well? Are you ready?" Riko said. "Yes, almost," Kikyou said smiling. "Be right back." She walked back in the hut and she found her bow, arrows, katana and tanto on her futon. She slung her bow and arrows on her back and slid the katana in her belt. She slid the tanto in a pocket behind her back on her belt. Kikyou walked out again. People were crowded around Riko, weeping and wailing.

"Why must you leave?" A woman said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm afraid I must leave on important matters," Riko said. "But fret not. My best student, Kirei, will be the new village doctor and miko." she said, indicating a navy-haired girl. She bowed and looked up, her eyes shining the brightest blues. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru walked to the exit where there was a big red cherrywood arch and waited patiently. Snow fell from the sky lightly (due to Kikyou's mood) and wind blew once again, swirling the snow in spirals.

"It appears she is well respected in the village…" Kikyou said. "Yes, it does," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou smiled, but then something soon struck her. "That student of hers…" Kikyou thought. "Why am I sensing a light jaki (evil energy) around her? And her katana…" "Hmm…" Kikyou said aloud. "Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou smiled. "No, nothing is wrong." Riko walked towards the two, but then turned around. "Farewell," she said to the village. "And you, Kirei, good luck to you!" Kirei bowed again. "Arigato," she said. "Well," Riko said, half smiling, "let's get going shall we?" Sesshoumaru and Kikyou smiled and began walking. But when Kikyou turned around to look at the village arch once more, she saw Kirei shooting eyes of daggers at her.

To be continued.


	17. Kirei's Motives

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 17: Kirei's Motives

4 days later…

Riko, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou chatted as they walked down the snowy winding roads. However, Kikyou was still occupied with Kirei and did not speak much of the way. "What confuses me," Kikyou thought as she walked, "is how Riko could not sense that Jaki… is Kirei a youkai of nihility like Kanna (Remember in the episode where Inuyasha and the group met Koharu and then could not sense any youkai until the saw Kanna? Kanna is a youkai of nihility, so she did not have a scent and could not be sensed.)? Her Jaki… her Jaki was not heavy like Naraku's… so what could she be?"

"Kikyou?" Riko said. "Are you alright? You seem quite occupied." "No, I'm fine," Kikyou said, smiling. "Oh…" Riko said. "I'm… afraid I have not been quite honest with the both of you. I… I'm a tennyo (Heavenly maiden)."

Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's heads quickly perked up. "HUH?" they exclaimed. Riko chuckled. "Uh heh heh… I'm a tennyo… a youkai tennyo." "Wow," Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru was silent. They soon chatted on how Riko became a tennyo. "A youkai tennyo," Riko said, "is very unusual. For many youkai tend to have a craving for killing, so therefore, there are not much youkai that are tennyos."

Soon, they came upon a man and a woman. "Give me your money!" the man yelled, grasping a dagger. "N-no! I… I don't have any!" the woman screamed. "Give me your money!" he said again, menacingly. The woman tried to flee, but her long hair was grasped by the man. "AAIH! N… no! LET ME GO!" the woman screamed. Sesshoumaru spoke up first. "Hey!" he yelled. "What is going on here?" "Go mind you own business, greenhorn!" the man said. Sesshoumaru sped behind the man. "Who are you calling greenhorn?" Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously. The man flinched and spun around, holding the woman like a shield and held the dagger to her neck. "D… don't hurt me!" he stuttered. "Or… or you'll have this woman's death on your conscience!" "No! Please!" the woman screamed. Sesshoumaru scoffed and smirked. He cracked his knuckles and claws stuck out even more. He raised his hand to strike. Riko and Kikyou dashed towards the man and woman. Riko did a chop to the back of his neck. Kikyou paralyzed the man from moving. Sesshoumaru then put his hand down. The woman was dazed.

"Miss, what did you owe this man?" Kikyou said, as the man continued to curse. "I… I did not owe him anything!" the woman said. "He was my close friend I met in my clan." "What clan are you from?" Sesshoumaru asked. "The Moritamo clan (Again, this stuff is made up)," the woman said. "I am Karu Moritamo. This is Toma Moritamo." Kikyou smacked Tomo on the face.

"Tell me, Toma," Kikyou said. "If you are her close friend, why did you attack her, demanding money?" But then, Kikyou sensed something. Toma began to cackle. "What you don't know is that I am the son of the Moritamo clan's leaders, Tomoe Moritamo and Kamaro Moritamo. This wench has been taking our money, and not returning it!" "That is not true!" Karu exclaimed. "I only asked for money once. It's just that I had not paid all of it back yet." "Well, here's what you can do," Riko said. "Why don't you go back to the clan, Toma? Then Karu can go to the nearest village, get a job and then go back to your clan." "Yes," that's a good idea," Riko said. "But, how are we going to do that?" Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou smiled. "Simple." She got up and slung an arrow on her cherrywood bow.

"Karu," Kikyou said. "Stand before me. I assure you this arrow will not harm you." Karu stood in front of Kikyou as Kikyou aimed. "Arrow of teleportation," Kikyou said. The arrow pulsed. Another bow appeared in Karu's hand.

"W-what's this?" she asked curiously. "That bow will be another person to fire at you takes you back to the Moritamo clan. Just concentrate hard on where you want to go. Get ready to catch this arrow!" Karu gasped as the arrow soared. She caught the arrow just before it pierced her shoulder. "Wow," Karu whispered with amazement. With a flash of light, she disappeared.

"Let's continue on," Kikyou said. The three began to walk, but Toma's agitated voice stopped them. "HEY! HEY! BAKA DANA (It's pronounced Dah-nah, not day-nah!)!" he screamed. "ARE YOU GONNA JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

Kikyou walked back to him. Everyone thought that Toma was going to get hit by Kikyou's bow or smacked by her katana's flat side, but she did neither. She knelt beside him and held out two fingers and brought them to his forehead. She tapped it lightly as Toma's body turned into a ghostly blue-gray. He began to close his eyes. "That should shut you up for a while," Kikyou said. She got up and got back to Sesshoumaru's side. They began to walk. She turned looked over her shoulder and saw she forgot something crucial. Kikyou turned around and waved her arm. A darker shade of blue-gray blew off Toma's body like a cloak of dust.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's castle…

Kayorei woke up in the middle of the night. Naraku was asleep in a futon close next to her. "I should check up on Aoi," Kayorei said. She got out of the futon and put on her silky cloak. She walked over to her makeup table and picked up a red spike choker and put it on. "This'll protect me from Aoi," Kayorei said as she slid her tanto in her obi. This one was a little longer. She made towards the door. Naraku stirred in his sleep. Kayorei smiled and continued to walk down the stairs. "Aoi's power is growing day by day, night by night. If the shard gives her more power than we expect, she should have some sort of enchanted jewelry which can restrain her."

When she reached the dungeon room where Aoi was held, she took a small stone from her cloak's pocket. Aoi had the same glow, only it was not as dark. The black hovered around close to Aoi's skin, slowly turning gray and the purple was thinning out. Aoi was asleep… or was she? Kayorei walked 5 feet in front of Aoi. She tossed the stone with good strength and grace. It bounced off the walls as it hit them, and through the links of the chains. Before Aoi even woke up, the stone stopped. It hovered in the air. Aoi's eyes flew open. Anger and hate rested in them. The stone crumbled into little pointed pieces.

"Just what do you think I am?" Aoi said, as the points sharpened. "Some foolish girl who shall just follow your little group? Well, your wrong!" The stone tips sped at Kayorei, but were never able to reach her. "W-what?" Aoi said, aghast, raising her head higher. "Perfect," Kayorei thought. Three of the sharpest yet small tips soared directly back to Aoi. The three hit her neck. "AAIGH!" Aoi shrieked. The tips sunk in. "Ugh… Naraku… he told you to do this?" "Wrong, Aoi," Kayorei said. "I did this of my own accord." She gave a low laugh. "Do you feel empty, Aoi-Chan?" Kayorei said, walking closer to Aoi. Kayorei read Aoi's thoughts immediately. "Now that you think about it," Aoi thought, "I do feel blank..." "Ahahahaha," Kayorei giggled. "So it was been going on even as we speak…" "What!" Aoi said, thrashing. "What is?"

"Calm yourself, greenhorn," Kayorei said, clenching a fist. The shards in Aoi's neck glowed black. Aoi screamed from the sudden pain. "After that shard has been inserted in you," Kayorei began, "your heart has been growing smaller by the day as it is growing bigger in Naraku's powerful hands. In 3 months, your heart will already be in his hands."

Aoi could not believe what was just said. Kayorei smiled and bowed. "Good night," she said mysteriously, but cruel and walked up the steps. As she closed the dungeon door, she heard sniffling and two tears sliding down Aoi's face.

Meanwhile, Kirei was in the village…

Kirei crushed some herbs and seeds together with a pestle and mortar. "That woman," she thought to herself. "She sensed my Jaki… but… Riko… how could she not sense it?" Kirei finished grinding and added 10 drops of water and stirred it together, making it an earthy smelling paste. She sat at her mirror, reflecting back her beautiful navy hair and shimmering blue eyes.

Kirei began to put on her makeup. "I must kill her," she said softly to herself. "In 5 more months, I will need to seek a new vessel to reside in, and I love this one the best. That woman… Kikyou… she seems quite beautiful…" Kirei smiled cruelly. "…Yes… I will take her body after she dies…" She began to cackle.

Kirei walked over to a rack which held a black katana. "This…" she thought in her head. "…is my ultimate weapon. The beautiful Jaki that surrounds it powers me so much. My life is this katana's Jaki… it can't be purified or I shall be wiped off the face of the earth and this vessel will return to its neutral state." Kirei picked up the katana. It glowed the most gothic shades. The Jaki surrounding Kirei suddenly intensified. "I have made my decision: 1 week from now, Kikyou shall DIE!" she thought.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang seeking a new shard…

A huge spider youkai spat out it's spinnerets at the gang. Sango leapt up into the air. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she tossed the bone-boomerang. It sliced one of the legs off then sliced off two more as it came back. Kagome slung an arrow. "Please let it hit!" she pleaded. She shot the arrow and it soared to the youkai's red eyes. It shrieked in pain. "It hit!" Kagome said triumphantly. Shippou jumped in the air. "FOX FIRE!" he yelled. Blue fire appeared and landed on the youkai, making him flinch. Miroku ran in front of the now wild youkai and threw his staff. It stabbed in the head. "TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha screamed. He jumped into the air and swung Tetsusaiga. A golden glow emanated from the slash in the spider youkai. "There it is!" Kagome exclaimed. She pointed to a shiny pink speck. Sango caught it and handed it to Kagome. "Thanks, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. She then looked at Inuyasha, whose head was bowed.

"Inuyasha still had a huge impact from that battle," Kagome thought. "When will he get over it?" "Kagome," Sango said. "We should get going." "Hmm?" Kagome said. "Yeah, okay." "Move out!" Miroku yelled.

It was nightfall and snow fell once again on the group of three. Kikyou put up a barrier that would keep everyone dry from the snow. Riko conjured a fire that can still burn in wetness. Sesshoumaru had returned form hunting and brought back a deer. Kikyou skinned the animal with her powers. "I'll make a blanket out of its fur," Kikyou thought. "Riko," Kikyou said. "Can you please cook the meat? And give me the bones please." "Of course, Kikyou," Riko said, smiling. She began to roast the meat over the fire. Kikyou finished cleaning the skin just as Riko gave Kikyou the bones. Kikyou put the skin in her mental memory and got up. "I will be going to the creek to wash the bones," Kikyou said. "I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru nodded and took out Toukijin and began to polish it (Once again, stuff is made up).

Kikyou arrived at the shore of the creek. She levitated the bones and bathed them in the creek. After bathing them, Kikyou dried the bones with a warm aura. Then, she blessed them so the deer shall rest in peace. She walked back to camp and buried the bones. After having a delicious dinner, they decided to sleep. Sesshoumaru slept close to Kikyou and Riko slept in front of the couple. But the restful sleep they thought they would get never came. A cold, rough, strong wind swept up. The three immediately woke up.

The fire that warmed them went out. A strong shot of wind landed a few yards in front of them. When the winds were thinning out, Kikyou saw a familiar face in the twister. "Kirei," Kikyou thought. "The Jaki is stronger than ever…" The winds have totally dispersed. Kirei drew her katana. "Die, Kikyou!" Kirei yelled.

To be continued…


	18. The Curse of the Black Katana

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 19: The Curse of the Black Katana

Riko gasped and slung an arrow. Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin. Kikyou withdrew a tanto that was transformed: A purple sheath of dragon stone (That's just a name of a gem I got from a game. +P), a black opal blade and a ruby red hilt. The sheath had scratched kanjis on them, saying: Ameterasu, which meant goddess of the sun. "Kikyou!" Kirei yelled. "I will warn you! Hand over the Shikon shards and slay yourself! I do not wish to scar your body when I use it as my new vessel."

Kikyou held the Ameterasu higher. "If you want my body along with my shards," Kikyou said, "you must fight for them." "Very well then!" Kirei said. She sped towards Kikyou tanto in hand, planning to strike Kikyou on the back. Kikyou dodged and smacked Kirei on the back of her neck with the hilt of the Ameterasu. "Something is not right," Kikyou thought suspiciously. Suddenly, the katana Kirei was holding pulsated. "That katana…" Kikyou thought. "That Jaki… It's powering Kirei! I see now… the Jaki is strong because Kirei is very close to it and is currently quite strong. But, if we knock it out of her hands, she will be weakened." "Sesshoumaru…!" Kikyou began. "I know!" he called. "It's that katana."

He ran towards Kirei with speed unimaginable. When he was right next to Kirei, he punched her in the face, sending her flying. Riko shot her arrow just as Kirei was getting up. The arrow emanated a beautiful shiny blue. Kirei just saw it when it was an arm's length in front of her. Using her katana, she deflected it. "The Jaki lightened…" Kikyou thought. "I see now! The arrow that Riko shot was a purifying arrow… If we send enough to hit the katana, its evil power will be deteriorated! Kirei already looks weakened. Time to close in on the prey." Kikyou ran towards Kirei, quickly switching from tanto to katana. She swung her blade, sending out beautiful waves of blue. Kirei leapt about, dodging the waves. "Aha!" Kikyou thought. "She's already slowed down."

Kirei smirked. She turned transparent and then fell through the earth. "She went underground… If my theory is right, this may work…" Kikyou thought. "Everyone!" Riko yelled. "Stay alert!" Suddenly, something hit Kikyou. She reached into her obi and pulled out a silvery ball. She sheathed her katana and leapt onto a tree. "Everyone, keep your guard up as I prepare an arrow!" Kikyou said as an arrow appeared in her hands. She took the ball and shoved the arrow through the ball. The ball deflated and enveloped then entire arrow with a silvery glow. She slung her bow and then shot the arrow in the ground. "Everyone," Kikyou yelled. "Get up here!" Sesshoumaru grasped Riko's waist and leapt up in the tree. "Wait for it…" Kikyou said when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth. The arrow quivered and then sunk into the ground. Suddenly, Kirei shot out of the ground, hacking and coughing.

Sesshoumaru ran with the speed of light to Kirei and knocked the katana out of her hands. He evaded her fast punches and kicks and punched her in the face as she went flying. "I was right!" Kikyou said. "That katana does power Kirei." Riko jetted towards Kirei, holding throwing knives. Riko threw one at Kirei but missed. She threw a second one and that one missed as well. She took her last knife and kissed it. She threw it and it hit Kirei smack-dab in the middle of her back. "AAAH!" Kirei screamed. She fell to the floor as the knife fell out. She looked up with those cruel small eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" Kirei said. She looked around. Kikyou slid the Ameterasu underneath her throat. "Don't play those tricks on me!" Suddenly, the Jaki deflated completely. "The Jaki…" Kikyou thought. "It's gone! Was she controlled?" "Why has your scent and aura changed?" Sesshoumaru said suspiciously. Kirei pointed helplessly at the black katana. "The katana…" she said softly. "It's Jaki… NNGH! It… it's controlling me…." Riko walked up to Kirei. "She's changing back!" Riko cried.

Tears began to spill out of Kirei's eyes. "Purify the katana's Jaki and I will be released of its grasp! Please!" Kikyou ran towards the katana as Sesshoumaru kept his Toukijin underneath Kirei's throat. Kikyou made to grasp the katana, but the Jaki intensified. Sesshoumaru and Riko gave a yell of surprise as the leapt back. The katana loosened out of the dirt ground and spun around the field like a Hiraikotsu. Kirei grasped the katana and looked up with those cruel eyes again.

She began to laugh. "You should have killed this vessel when you had the chance!" Kirei pointed at Riko with the katana. "Shame on you, sensei! You did not defend your own student. Therefore, you shall die FIRST amongst the three!" Kirei ran towards Riko, swinging the katana as she went. Sesshoumaru intercepted the line of attack and sacked her in the stomach and knocked the katana out of her hands again. Kikyou flew in the air, slinging an arrow as she went. "HAMA NO YA!" she screamed. She released the arrow and it shot towards the katana. It hit the katana right below its hilt as it ricocheted off the Hatori Hanzo (I know, I know. It's a name I got from Kill Bill. XD) steel. The dark Jaki began to recede until the black katana was no more than a katana.

Kirei began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Her face began to explode with light. Souls escaped out from her mouth and she slumped. Riko had a look. "She's fine," she said. "Kikyou, would you be so kind to transfer her back to the village?" "Hai."

Kikyou slung another arrow and shot it at Kirei's unconscious body. The arrow slowly hit her body and it receded into the clear nothingness.

Suddenly, a loud cackling was heard. "NARAKU!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Naraku!" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes! He's nearby…"

Kikyou began to walk towards the direction of the cackling. "Kikyou!" Riko exclaimed. "Look at the katana." The katana began to crack. Then there was a pronounced cracking sound. The katana shattered into dozens of Shikon shards. Kikyou grasped all of them and took out the shards from her pouch. In a few minutes, all of the shards made a small fragment. "Our share of the work is done," Kikyou said confidently. "Time to pay a visit to Naraku."

To be continued…


	19. Shadow Showdown! Kikyou VS Naraku

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 19: Shadow Showdown! Kikyou V.S. Naraku

"It's up ahead!" Kikyou cried, exhausted. She ran up ahead while Sesshoumaru calmly followed. Riko was already precipitating and heaving deep breaths of air. Kikyou skidded in the middle of her run. "There it is," Kikyou thought, disgusted. "The illusion castle of the scum that once killed me…"

She ran with inhuman speed and jumped the large gates and landed in the courtyard. "Naraku!" she yelled in the ghostly courtyard. "Where are you? SHOW YOUR COWARD-SELF!" In rage, she drew out her Ni Hon and swung it, throwing out lavender crescents. They destroyed portion of the castle. Soon enough, Sesshoumaru leapt over the castle gates, followed by Riko, who vaulted over.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't know," Kikyou said. "So, you all made it!" Naraku's voice said mockingly. He walked out of the house parallel to Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Riko. "Shame, shame," he said, guiltily. "Of all the great surprises I prepare for you, you get past." Naraku heaved a great sigh. "It appears Kirei hadn't done her best…" "Quit your nonsense," Kikyou yelled, enraged. "Fight, then!" "Fight, I shall!"

Kayorei and an unknown girl leapt out. The girl was chained from head to toe. "Aoi!" Kikyou thought, startled. "This should be enough for now…" Naraku said and disappeared back into the shadows. Kayorei leapt back on the roof and chanted a spell. "…Chains the bind Aoi, release!" The chains that bind Aoi shattered. Aoi looked up and leapt into the air, thrashing. "She is like Juroumaru and Kageroumaru!" Kikyou thought. Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Within the blink of an eye, Aoi attacked Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. Sesshoumaru was fast enough to draw Toukijin and fend her off. Kikyou summoned all of her power into her Ni Hon. "BLAST OF FURY!" She screamed. The jewel-welded katana pulsated. She swung her blade. The blast was so strong; it killed Aoi before it even reached her. "Where's Riko?" Kikyou yelled, frantically. "She's having her own fight with Kayorei," Sesshoumaru said. "Mmnh… No sign of Kagura or Kanna," Kikyou thought. "I must be careful." She ran into the castle just ass Kagura leapt out and attacked Sesshoumaru. "There she is!" Kikyou said out loud. Sesshoumaru slapped her on the face with the flat end of the Toukijin, sending her flying. "Yep, he'll manage!" Kikyou said flatly.

She kept her guard up in the dark, dank corridors. Soon, Kikyou came upon a door. She made to open the door, holding the Ni Hon up higher. She opened up the door quickly. Inside was Kanna. She shielded her eyes. "Kikyou," Kanna said softly. "For the pain and grief you have caused me… if I could only cause all that to you." Spirit tentacles spouted out of the mirror once again, grasping Kikyou's arms and legs. "What-aah-NO!" She cried. The Ni Hon dropped to the floor. But, something snapped in her head. "That's right! I have the power of a dragon youkai!" she thought. She shut her eyes. With deep concentration, her stripes reappeared on her face and body once again.

With great difficulty, Kikyou blasted Kanna off her feet with her palm. She grabbed a hold of the Ni Hon once again and locked the door Kanna resided in and ran down the corridor.

A katana swung at Kikyou's head, narrowly missing it. "Nara…!" Before Kikyou knew it, Naraku sliced an X on her face. He began to cackle. "Make that a scar that will not fade!" he cackled. Hatred bubbled in Kikyou's heart… a hatred no one had ever had. Blood slid down her face. The cackling drove her crazy until she flipped. "NARAKU, BE DAMNED!" She screamed. She raised the Ni Hon and drove it through Naraku's heart.

Naraku's cackling began to decline, until it became a raspy breathing. "Why won't he die!" Kikyou thought. "Oh… I see. All of his other detachments must fall first before he can die himself." Soon, she heard agonized screams. "Kikyou…" Naraku said scratchily. "…I shall see you…in the bowels of hell…" His soul left his corrupted body. "I won't be going towards the bowels of hell," Kikyou said. "I may be ascending to the clouds of heaven." Kikyou searched his robes to look for the Shikon jewel and it was there in his obi. She took out her own Shikon shard and put it together. She smiled. "Shikon no Tama is purified and is almost complete."

Kikyou exited the castle, where she found Sesshoumaru and Riko standing over the dead bodies of their opponents. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "What happened to your face?" "It's nothing." Riko walked over to Kikyou and touched the wound. In a matter of moments, it was healed, but a faint scar was left on her face. "Have you got all the shards of the Shikon jewel?" Riko asked. "No…not yet at least. Let's pay Inuyasha and the others a brief visit." Kikyou undid her necklace (If you forgot what it looked like, it is a red string, with a silver 8-corner star. Around it was a silver hoop, and on the bottom, was a purple gem) until it dropped down to her stomach. She looped it around Sesshoumaru and Riko's neck. In a flash of light, they were at the location of where Inuyasha and his tachi were.

Snow was falling once again. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Look! It's Kikyou!" Inuyasha looked. "Hello, Inuyasha," Kikyou said curtly. Sango decided to speak up. "Miko Kikyou, what is it that you want?" "The Shikon no Tama...It is nearly complete. But for it to be its original shape, I will need your shards." Shippou leapt on top of Miroku's head. "Pssh! As if!" Shippou said. "Why should be believe a walking corpse like you?" Inuyasha slammed him on the head. "She's no longer dead, baka. She's alive now." Inuyasha gave him the "I'll explain later" look. "If you still have any doubt," Sesshoumaru said, "Kikyou will show you the shard." Kikyou reached around her neck and pulled out the Shikon jewel, which was almost full. Miroku gasped. "If you had that full of a shard," Miroku said, "you must have paid a visit to Naraku." "Yes," Riko said. "And not only that. He's dead now."

"What!" they all exclaimed. "Go on, Houshi," Sesshoumaru said. "Open up your Kazaana. There won't be one." Miroku looked at his right hand. He slowly loosened the prayer beads. "She's right," Miroku said. A smile slowly crept onto his face. "NARAKU IS DEAD!"

Kagome received the shards from Miroku and Sango. She put them together. They merely made a little wedge but Kagome handed them to Kikyou anyway. Kikyou slid the wedge in the crack on the Shikon jewel. With a blinding light, the Shikon no Tama was whole once more. Kikyou put the Shikon jewel to her necklace. Shikon no Tama's power was spilt in half, but the power was the same. Half of the power resided in Kikyou's necklace and half resided in the Shikon jewel. "Arigato," Kikyou said as she created a portal. Sesshoumaru and Riko walked through. Kikyou was about to walk through the portal. But she looked back and gave Inuyasha a small smile before walking through.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha thought. "I will get over you. You love my brother anyway."

To be continued…


	20. Celestial Entrance

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 20: Celestial Entrance

Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Riko returned to the castle. Kikyou used her power to make a shrine for the Shikon no Tama. Suddenly, Riko's eyes began to look strange… "Riko?" Kikyou and Sesshoumaru said in unison. Riko stumbled in front of the two and touched them lightly on the head. "Wh… what's happening to me?" Kikyou thought, falling into a deep, spacey darkness.

Soon, she arrived in a place where everywhere was almost white. In front of her, was a pair of large golden gates. When she walked up to them, they opened. Inside, were Riko and Sesshoumaru. "Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru cried, running to her. "What's going on?" Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru. Soon enough, a blast of blinding light enveloped the room. A woman stood beside a throne. "Ah, so you are here," she said. "My name is Maya, queen of the celestial skies." "So, we are in heaven!" Kikyou thought. "Bring in the crowns," Maya commanded. Two women wearing hagoromos (feathered robes) brought shimmering crowns of light. The two women placed a crown above Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's head.

"Seeing that you have defeated Naraku," Maya said, "You are now part of the celestial sky. Miko Kikyou, I crown you princess of the Moon and Stars. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, I crown you prince of the Sun and Sky."

The crowns were placed on their heads. Renewed strength soared through their bodies. "You shall now be sent back to where you came from." Maya gave the both a shiny crystal-diamond like necklace. "This will be your pass to the celestial world. Farewell." They fell into darkness once again as the word farewell was said.

To be continued…


	21. Wedding Day!

Love beyond the Western Lands

Chapter 21: Wedding Day!

Kikyou awoke from her futon. She looked next to her: Sesshoumaru, sleeping peacefully. She got up and looked for Riko. "Riko?" Kikyou said when she saw Riko in the fabric room, weaving a beautiful wedding kimono. "Kikyou!" Riko said cheerfully. "Good morning! I'm just finishing up your wedding kimono." She pulled off a white cloth off the dummy. A beautiful red and blue kimono with red sakura lined on the bottom. "Well, let's get you dressed!" Riko said. "Huh? All right."

Kikyou took off her sleeping gown while Riko helped her put on a corset. "EEGH!" Kikyou groaned: Riko had pulled on the strings too tight. "Ooh, I'm sorry!" Riko said.

Riko then helped her put on the kimono. After that was makeup. Kikyou masked her face with the white powder while Riko wiped off some around her eyes and put on some red. Red rogue was slicked on her lips. Then, Riko had two waiting ladies to bind up Kikyou's hair.

"Where is the wedding going to be held?" Kikyou asked as she put on sapphire studs. "It will be on the hilltop!" Riko said. "And make sure the snow will not ruin anything." Kikyou smiled. "Of course! It's a wedding after all."

The wedding procession began when all of the youkai of the west were there. Snow fell, but disappeared when it felt the touch of a hand. Rin skipped down the aisle, tossing petals of flowers in the air. Soon, a bowl of rice wine was prepared. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou knelt down. Riko sat diagonally left from Kikyou and a mysterious youkai sat diagonally right of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took 3 sips of the rice wine and then wiped the rim with a piece of white tissue paper, which was formally soaked with the oil of sakura petals. Kikyou then took the last 3 sips, finishing the bowl of wine.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru arose and stood before each other. A houshi (No, it's not Miroku!) said prayers for the couple. "Join hands!" the houshi said. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru held each other's hand, left to right and right to left. A small jug of holy water was poured down their wrists. "You may now kiss the bride," the houshi declared. Fire works exploded in the sky as Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's lips met. After Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's kiss parted, a velvet cushion was held above Jaken's squat head. On the cushion were two rings; A white gold band with a decent-sized sapphire on it with two aquamarines on both sides. Inside the ring was a kanji inscription which said, "Sesshoumaru… Our love to each other will be eternity". The other one was a golden band with kanji signs that said "Forever love to my Miko Kikyou".

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru picked up the rings. Sesshoumaru reached out for Kikyou's hand and slipped the sapphire ring on, shining like fire. Kikyou slid the ring on Sesshoumaru's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the houshi cried. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru smiled at each other. Cheering was howled into the air by the youkai.

After the ceremony, light music was played. It was soft enough not to override conversations. A dance floor was paved with ice, but it was not slippery. Tables of food were lined next to a waterfall as well as the grand wedding cake. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru decided to walk around the field for a time of leisure. As Kikyou walked, having brief conversations with some youkai, she saw a group of people who she had never thought of to come: Inuyasha and the tachi! She was so surprised that many thought she was light-headed due to her face.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou thought. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha soon caught sight of Kikyou and began to walk towards her at a fast pace. Kikyou began to walk. Soon, she broke into a swift run. She ran to the waterfall and pretended to have a chat with the bartender. Inuyasha caught up to Kikyou. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha said shyly. Kikyou spun around, "surprised". "I-Inuyasha!" Kikyou exclaimed. "What are you doing here!" "Kikyou," Inuyasha said. "I would like to have a talk with you." "All right."

Kikyou and Inuyasha walked down to a hill, over-looking the party area. Inuyasha spun around and grasped Kikyou's shoulders. "Kikyou, I love you!" He began to lean in for a kiss. "Inuyasha," Kikyou said softly, closing her eyes, "you should know that I am married to Sesshoumaru…and that I love him…" Inuyasha leaned back and slowly relinquished (I think this means, like, loosened or let go…) his grip from Kikyou.

Inuyasha raised his head, eyes filled with sadness. "Kikyou…" he began softly. "I'm sorry… I can never make you love me, can't I?" "Wha…" Kikyou began. "It's fine," Inuyasha said. "C'mon, let's get back to the party… Sesshoumaru must be looking for you." Inuyasha headed back. Kikyou stood there for a moment. "He looked really sad," Kikyou thought. "Well, he should choose Kagome instead… she suits him very well." Kikyou began to return to the party area and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru talking! She watched them from a distance to make sure they don't fight. After a minute or so, Inuyasha and the gang decided to leave.

Shippou wolfed down another slice of cake as they walked down the road. "That was one good party!" he said out loud. The others were so busy munching on their treats they didn't even hear him. Inuyasha was still lagging behind. Suddenly, a frozen ice treat was set in front of his eyes. He looked to the left. Kagome was offering him one. He smiled and accepted it. "Sometimes…" Inuyasha thought. "…when the world is dark, I feel so alone and isolated… but when Kagome is near, she always seems to lighten your mood…"

The end… for now…


End file.
